


But I'm Popular

by BalakayIsactuallyokay, Bi_Hobo_Boi



Series: BIP Saga [1]
Category: Wicked, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - But I'm a Cheerleader (1999) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clubbing, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalakayIsactuallyokay/pseuds/BalakayIsactuallyokay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Hobo_Boi/pseuds/Bi_Hobo_Boi
Summary: Galinda Upland had the perfect life.The perfect boyfriend,the most amazing friends and family.That is until her parents suspect she is a lesbian and send her away to "The Wizards little gifts". Much to her confusion, Galinda goes along with her parents plan to "fix" her.There was no way she was gay...right?But I'm a Cheerleader AU.[CURRENTLY BEING REVISIONED]
Relationships: Boq/Fiyero Tigelaar, Crope/Tibbett, Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Series: BIP Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837387
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. She is a lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is happening.
> 
> Watched the movie last night and my brain went haywire about gelphie.
> 
> Also I do not know if something like this has already been made so uh..yeah...

Wow. 

That was the only word in Galinda's mind as she watched her fellow cheerleaders. Her gaze followed down the females bodies as they stretched.

"Galinda?"

the perfect curves....

"Galinda?"

The slight exposure of their toned stomachs.

"GALINDA!"

Galinda looked over as Avaric sat down next to, giving her a kiss on her now red cheek.

"Are you okay Babe?...you..seem...off today"

"No...I am fine..just a little tired from practice"

Avaric nodded and took out his waterbottle, chugging the rest of it. He wrapped this arm around her waist, pulling her close as he laid a kiss on her lips. Galinda ended the kiss quick and smiled at the football quarterback.

"Ya know I would really like if I could kiss the girl I loved for longer than one second"

Galindas smiled faltered and she looked away.

"I do kiss you!"

Avaric scoffed and rubbed his sweaty face with his jersey.

"Yeah Babe like for a milisecond"

"Well..Well..I'm sorry"

Avaric rubbed her back as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry..I get it..must be mind bending knowing you are kissing a hot guy like me"

Galinda chuckled and pulled herself away from the boy before he grabbed her arm.

"Hey...Maybe I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss"

"Really? "

Avaric smirked and nodded.

"As long as it's longer than a millisecond I'm good Babe"

Galinda nodded and sat closer to him as he leaned down towards her face. Once their lips interlocked, she closed her eyes and counted each second. She opened her eyes after hearing a faint pop after no longer feeling the hard pressure he was backing into the kiss.

Once her vision was no longer fuzzy and regained focused, she looked at the older boy who was holding a massive grin on his face.

"That was hot Babe"

"I- Do you forgive me?"

Avaric licked his lips, looking away.

"I don't know"

"Avaric!"

He laughed and placed another kiss on her lips.

"Of course I love you"

"I love -

"Well! Ready to go?"

Not caring she had been cut off, Galinda nodded and grabbed her bag, shoving her pompoms inside. As Avaric walked off, she gazed once more at the beautiful women in front of her. Her eyes followed down her friend Pfannees body, Galinda could feel herself licking her lips as she watched her. Pfannee looked up, staring in Galindas direction as she bit her lip. Smirking as she stood up, giving a wave.

"Wow"

* * *

Galinda gave Avaric a kiss as she walked to her front porch of her house, turning and blowing a kiss to her boyfriend before walking inside.

"Momsie! Popsicle! I'm home"

Ms.Uplands face popped from around the corner, and she smiled.

"Galinda! My sweet child"

Galinda gave her mom a hug before Mr.Upland swooped in. Squashing her between her mom.

"My little girl! "

He placed a kiss upon Galindas head before kissing his wife.

The family walked into dining room, sitting down and held hands.

"Galinda would you like to start prayer tonight?"

Galinda smiled and shook her head no.

"No but if course darling father would right?"

Mr.Upland squeezed his daughter hand and smiled.

"Oh I guess I will since it will be a lon-"

Ms.Upland kicked Mr.Upland from underneath the table, though she still kept her composure.

"How long what Popsicle?"

The parents looked at each other than laughed.

"Nothing dearest"

Galinda looked between her parents, shrugging it off. She still held with them as Mr.Upland began prayer.

"Our unnamed god..thank you for this amazing dinner..giving your life so we could enjoy this glorious meal before us...Amen"

The women said Amen in unison and began eating.

Galindas mind began to drift off as she thought of Pfannee. The way she stretched her arms and how her hands slide back up her legs. The way sweat dripped off as she -

"Galinda?"

Galinda looked and stared at her parents. 

"Yes?"

They looked between each other before looking back down at their daughter.

"Why don't go you go upstairs so me and your father can talk real quick"

Galinda nodded and pushed her chair in before walking out of the dining room.

Once she was out of earshot, both parents sighed.

"Do you still think she's-"

"Oh she is"

"And you think sending her to _there_ will help her? "

Mrs.Upland took a swig of her wine. 

"They come tomorrow, she will leave as soon as we have _our..conversation"_

Mr. Upland nodded and stood up, tossing his plate into the sink as his wife followed him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"She will be fixed soon Honeypie, if that wretched lady cannot change her...we will"


	2. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galinda goes to school,deals with teen emotions and stuff happens or whatever..

Galinda knew something was up with her parents. 

Though she had only thought about how weird they had been acting for a short time throughout the day, she still had questions looming in her mind.

"My birthday is in a week...maybe they are planning a surprise party or something?"

Her parents weren't the only ones acting weird.

Shenshen, Milla and her fellow cheerleaders had been rather...distancing themselves from the small blonde except one.

Not only them but Avaric.

Avaric! Her boyfriend. Her true love of 2 years and going forward.

"Hey"

Galinda was shook out of her thoughts as Pfannee sat down next to her.

"Hey Pfannee"

Galinda smiled at the girl. The only one right now who was still wanting to have some type of conservation with her.

"You look cute today Upland"

Galinda blushed and brushed a strand of her curly, blonde hair behind her ear.

"Still pink as usual"

Pfannee laughed as she sat her coffee on the table, still keeping eye contact with Galinda.

"Well..Pink is your thing"

Pfannee brought her attention off Galinda as her phone beeped in her pocket, she sighed and brought it out.

"Damn"

"Whats wrong?"

"Uh...I might not be attending here anymore"

World shattered.

"What!"

Pfannee brought a hand over Galindas mouth as she still continued to freak out.

"Please calm down! Will you do that?"

Galinda nodded and Pfannee dropped her hand.

"What do you mean?"

Pfannee massaged her thumb and fore finger against her forehead.

"Lets just say..I told..did something and now I have to switch schools okay"

Galinda was honestly shocked. 

"What did you do?"

Pfannee looked up and froze.

"I-"

Galinda held Pfannee's hand as she stated at the black haird girl.

"Promise you won't think differently of me?"

"Of course not! You are my bestie! There is nothing-"

"My mom found porn in my room"

Galinda stared, confused.

"Umm..okay but why would she-

"Galinda..it was um...umm...not straight porn"

Ding.

"Oh..she found.."

"Yeah"

Pfannee stared down at her hand, that was still entangled in Galindas.

"But still why would make you switch schools"

"Because..I told her I..Why is this so hard to talk about!"

Pfannee sat her head against the table and just began mumbling.

"Its only two months.."

Two months?

"What do you mean two months?"

Pfannee let Galindas hand go and sat up, grabbing her bag and now semi cold coffee.

"Ill see you again one day right Upland?"

Galinda nodded and waved as Pfannee quickly walked away from her, leaving her all alone again...

With her thoughts.

_________________

Galinda walked back to her locker before practice, putting in the combination as she would normally do. 

"Hi"

Galinda moved her head around the lockerdoor. 

It was Shenshen.

"Hi Shenshen"

Shenshen was also getting her belongings from her locker as she looked the blonde up and down.

"How have you been Miss Galinda?"

"Good I guess?"

"Well...I hope we can get to rekindling a bit at practice since...recent events..about someone"

Galinda peered up at Shenshen, intrigued about what she had meant.

"What do you mean?"

Shenshen tossed her hair and laughed.

"Didn't you hear about Pfannee? How she got caught being a huge dyke"

Galinda shuffled her feet, looking down.

"Yeah sucks best friend turns out to be a big lesbo but at least she can get some help now you know?"

"Yeah I totally get it Shenshen"

Galinda closed her locker and began walking towards the backdoor to the field, looking back only once to see the devilish smirk Shenshen was bearing on her face.

Once The blonde was out of site, Shenshen walked over to her locker, putting in the combination that she saw Galinda put in coubtless times. 

"Well Well..what do we have here?"

She looked through the many magazines of beautiful women in bikinis, rather revealing clothing.

"Guess Pfannees not the only dyke in this school"

Shenshen grabbed whatever she could, rather it be photos, letters from Pfannee herself. 

_________________

"Galinda!"

Galinda turned around the moment she heard Avaric's voice. He was running as fast as possible to catch up with her as he carried all of his football gear.

"H-Hey Babe"

"So now you talk to me?"

Avaric rubbed his forehead, sitting his gear on the sidewalk.

"Look Im sorry! You know I am!"

Galinda looked away as he grabbed her hand.

"How about to make it up to you...I'll let you ride in my car"

Galinda scoffed, pulling her hand away from Avaric.

"Please?"

Galinda sighed and nodded, Avaric smiled and grabbed her small hand once more. Once he reached his car, he opened the passenger door.

"My lady"

"What a gentlemen"

"I know I try"

He placed a kiss on Galindas cheek and slammed the door shut, running over to the driver sides and jumping in. They sped off onto the road and began their way towards the Upland house.

_______________

"Avaric...Why are you driving so slow?"

The boy had been driving only 15 miles for the last 20 minutes on a 30 mph road.

"I..just wanna spend what time we have together..we are gonna be adults soon"

Galinda looked out the window at the cars that were honking, some speeding around Avarics car after losing their patience.

"Avaric please speed up"

"Fine"

And just like that, the cars tires screeched against the road, dust picking up as the car picked up more and more speed.

"Ok Ok Slow down!"

Avaric laughed at his girlfriend, stopping once he reached her house.

"Who's that?"

Avaric looked out the window and saw that infamous van, shrugged at the blonde.

"I do not know Babe"

Galinda unbuckled and got out of the car, her gaze still on the van as she walked up to the front porch of her house, she was about to knock when the front door opened.

"Darling.."

"Momsie? What's going on?"

Galinda turned as Avaric shook her moms hand and walked right in, he looked back at Galinda frowning.

"We need to have a discussion about..you"


	3. Im not a lesbian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galindas friends and family confront her, making her realize something she never thought possible about herself.
> 
> (She was a big gay)

"Come in Darling"

Galinda walked passed her mom, following Avaric as she sat down in the living room comfort chair.

"What is going on?"

She stared at the faces of her parents, Avaric...Shenshen, Milla and some other random man she did not know.

"Galinda darling look me and your mother um..think..know..are wondering if"

"Oh dear god do I have to do this myself!"

Ms.Upland put her hands on her legs as she sat, looking more serious than before.

"We think you are a... _lesbian"_

What.

Galinda laughed, looking around everyones face.

"Is this some kind of joke.."

Noticing no one was laughing, Galinda shut up.

"Mom..Im not..what you think I swear"

"Its okay Child denial is normal!"

The man Galinda did not know, sat down next to her crossing his legs.

"See..I too was a gay..but now..Im a ex-gay...and way happier than I have even been"

"What..Who are you?"

The man laughed.

"My name is Brr and you darling must be the closted lesbian your lovely parents have told me so much about!"

"What"

"Why you love that word don't you?"

Galinda looked at her parents.

"Momsie! Popsicle! Im not! Theres no way!"

Avaric looked up.

"Galinda..You dont even like to kiss me.."

Shenshen nodded and turned.

"Plus you have this pornish images of women..not _men_ but women"

Shenshen threw the photos on the table infront of her, Ms.Upland looked away with a gasp.

"Oh Oz"

It all clicked right there.

Somewhat.

"Galinda darling?"

Galinda looked up with tears in her eyes...

"Im..not.."

Ms.Upland sat up, nodding and sat next to her daughter.

"Me and your father decided what is best for you and that is sending you away"

Galinda looked up horrified.

"Momsie"

"Look Galinda you will being going away for only a little while...you will be back here before you know plus you will be straight i say that is a win win"

Galinda stood up, gazing at everyone. The grin on Shenshens face, no emotion on Avarics.

"There is no way I am leaving"

____________

"Galinda you okay dear?"

Galinda stared at the fields they drove by, all little blurs as her head slumped on the window.

"Yeah"

Ms.Upland turned around from the passenger seat, looking at her daughter while placing a hand on her thigh.

"You know we love you. We are doing what is best. What the unnamed god wants for you and your life"

Galinda looked away, brushing her mother off as she snuggled into the backseat of the car.

Though it probably had only been a few minutes, it felt like hours.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yup Darling we are"

The small upland looked out the right side car window, staring at the pink and blue house only a few yards away.

She watched Brr pull in with the pink van, honking as he got out.

"Well time to get out"

Mr.Upland opened the door for his daughter as she got out, looking around the colorful yard.

"Hello you must be Galinda Upland!"

Galinda turned and saw an older woman walking towards her, wearing pink blazer and skirt.

"My name is Madame Morrible, I am the director and founder of the Wizards little gifts"

Madame Morrible looked at the older Uplands and nodded.

"So Darling why are you here?"

Galinda laughed, crossing her arms.

"Apparently Im a lesbian"

"Oh denial...that is so so sad"

"Im no-"

"So you must be the parents!"

Madame Morrible shook Mr. and Mrs. Uplands hand as she chuckled.

"Well you guys best be on your way..And I promise your little girl will be..somewhat back to normal"

Mrs.Upland nodded and squeezed Madame Morribles hand.

"Thank you so much"

They both gave Galinda a hug and said a small prayer, before both placing a kiss on each side of her face as they walked off back towards their car.

"Well lets go get the tour started yes?"

Galinda nodded and followed Madame Morrible, looking back around as she watched her parents drive off.

_______________

"The blue house is for the boys...pink for the girls of course! I see you like that color yes?"

Galinda looked down at her pink dress and nodded.

"Makes me feel more..feminine"

"Oh yes I understand darling"

The two women walked before Madame opened the pink door to what Galinda was guessing was the bedrooms.

"Get to know everyone..You will be staying with them for the next..two..months.."

Two months...

Wait..two months...

Galinda walked and dropped her bag, letting Madame Morrible close the door behind her.

"No way Upland"

Galinda smile grew as she saw Pfannee run across the room, picking her up before she dropped her and coughed.

"Uh..what are you doing here?"

Galinda looked away and shrugged.

"Momsie and popsicle think-"

"Obviously shes gay Pfannee"

Galinda poked her head around Pfannee and stared at..

A green girl.

"Hi"

Galinda waved and the green girl scoffed.

"Come on Miss Elphaba be nice I know you can"

"You have only known me for 4 hours...You don't know anything about me"

Pfannee scoffed and looked away before mumbling.

"I know your are a big green bean lesbian"

Elphaba glared as she looked up from her book.

"What did you say"

"Oh nothing"

Pfannee smiled at Galinda before helping her place her suitcase and bag by the only open bed left in the room.

So Upland we do have some rules..Bedtime at eight...full partcipation..and no..inappropriate behavior"

Galinda nodded and started to unpack her cloths.

"Like cussing"

"No more like fucking"

Galinda gasped at the green girls words.

"Its true..no dating you get caught doing anything..anything! You get sent home"

"Well..I wouldn't anyway..I have a man back home"

Elphaba smirked as she sat her book down.

"Oh do you now?"

"Yep"

Galinda looked away as she felt her cheeks flare up, she still continued to unpack everyone as Elphaba picked up her book once more and began reading again. 

What is this feeling?


	4. Pray the gay somehow away..is that even possible?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Galinda official first day..she gets to know everyone and begins to try and pray the gay away (but we all know that shit dont work...I know from experience)

Galinda and Pfannee walked around the campus, looking around the garden before stopping at the board on the wall.

"So the program techinally started only a couple hours before you showed up so you are not behind that much but yeah uh"

Pfannee pointed at the board which had everyones name on it.

"More guys than girls"

"Yeah sucks..But im glad you are here...I really do not want to be stuck with that artichoke the whole program"

"You've only known her for how long and already hate her?"

"I do not hate her shes..just..a little overbearing and its only the first day!"

"Well..maybe she hasnt the most accepting parents like some do so.."

"Its give her the right to be a bitch?"

"No Im not saying just..lets try and get along?"

Pfannee nodded and Galinda rested a hand on her shoulder but Pfannee shrugged her off

"Don't do that..I really do not wanna get written up on the first day"

"You're kidding right?"

"No Same Sex touching that can be considered flirting, showing affection or sexual..it's in the rule book"

Galinda turned her attention back to the large board in front of her and found her name at the bottom and frowned. Her name had a little heart next to it with a picture of her from picture day.

"Can't believe momsie sent that photo! Didn't even get my good side"

"Well I think you look great even without your good side Upland"

Galinda smiled and looked at Pfannee, who was red and was really trying to kept her eye contact away from the blonde.

This board is basically the steps to become well..straight"

Pfannee pointed at the top left then right of the board which had the words homosexual and heterosexual on it.

"We all will be going through these steps till graduation"

"Pfannee?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna go home"

"So do I Upland So do I"

___________

Galinda watched as everyone moved throughout the front room, placing chairs in a circle as Madame Morrible and Brrr watched. Galinda sat in the chair in the middle with Pfannee right next to her.

"Ok everyone we have a late arrival but I want everyone to give a big welcome to Ms.Galinda Upland!"

Everyone clapped with giggles.

"Now everyone you have already done this but lets show Galinda now"

"Show me what?"

"Show that you know what you are sinning dear"

"Crope!"

"Yes Madame?"

"Introduce yourself"

Crope stood up and waved.

"Hi Im Crope, I love drawing and..stuff..also Im a homosexual thank you"

Others clapped as Crope bowed and sat back down.

Another boy stood up, fearfully.

"Hi Im Boq, I am really short but thats because Im a munchkin and..im a homosexual"

Boq mumbled the last part.

"Now miss Elphaba"

"We already met"

"Miss Elphaba!"

"Fine...Hi Im Elphaba I like girls..a lot and Im a homosexual"

"Thank you Ms.Thropp"

Galinda watched as Elphaba kept a glare on her, the warm feeling rising back again in her cheeks.

"Next"

"Hi Im Fiyero..Im love sports and im..im a homosexual"

Everyone clapped and saw "aww" as he sat down, Galinda just watched...confused.

"Tragic"

The final boy stood up.

"Well Im Tibbett..I like penis so I guess thats makes me a homosexual"

He did a high kick as he sat down, crossing his legs.

It was Pfannees turn.

"Okay Hi Im Pfannee I love cheerleading with my besties and im bisexual"

"Pfannee!"

"Yes?"

"That word...you know bisexuals do not exist there is only straight ot gay you are?..."

"Sorry Madame..Im..Im a homosexual"

"Thank you"

"Now Ms.Galinda your turn!"

All eyes were on the small blonde.

"Ok so this is gonna be like really funny but Im not gay"

"Oh shes in denial" 

"No really I have a boyfriend!"

"Thats what everyone says"

"Im not gay! I have a real boyfriend! I go to church with my family! Im a cheerleader! Im..Im Popular!"

Everyone sat in silence still keeping their eyes on Galinda.

"Look so what if I think girls are cute and have really nice lips and I stare at their thighs or butts..Doesn't mean Im gay!"

"Galinda"

Pfannee chuckled.

"Im the same way"

"So are we!"

Galinda looked between everyone then at Madame Morrible and Brrr then back at Pfannee.

"I thought everyone had those thoughts.."

"Galinda you good?"

Galinda looked straight ahead.

"Im a homosexual!"

Everyone clapped as Madame came around and patted Galinda on the shoulder.

"Now everyone back to your rooms till dinner..Ms.Galinda needs some space"

"Im..gay..Im..Gay..."

Welp. 

"Guess Momsie and Popsicle were right huh?"

Galinda stared at Elphaba who was towering above her.

"At least you were able to admit it to yourself Blondie...some aren't"

Galinda sat alone in the room, knees tucked up to her chest as she watched everyone outside the huge window.

"Its only two months"


	5. Welp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galinda begins the process of becoming a straight cis girl.
> 
> Elphaba makes it hard for her because gay.
> 
> (Probably should mention this fic is basically a somewhat crack fic while trying to give the movie justice it deserves becuz...my god is it good. Like shit)
> 
> [PS. I kept having the wicked witch of the east meme in my head since the start of this fic]

"I'm Gay"

Those words were words that Galinda never thought she would ever say, more less ever think about.

Not only was she gay but her parents were indeed right.

She could not fathem the word any more and just wished she could go back home, go to school and be a cheerleader. Be popular.

Just really wanting her life to go back to normal and escape from this pink and blue nightmare.

Having been here only a week now, Galinda has been learning a lot as well what you would consider learning.

Madame Morrible led the girls class which was only her, Pfannee and of course Elphaba. The older woman taught the girls to embrace their feminine side and other stereotypical woman things.

"Miss Elphaba Please! Treat the baby doll with respect!"

Elphaba smirked and she held the freakish doll by the arm.

"Its not alive"

"Well You wouldn't treat your own child like that would you?"

"Who said I wanted a child..I hate kids"

"Miss Elphaba Please Every woman wants their own bundle of joy"

"Who says Im a woman?"

"Miss Elphaba! Do not make me call your father"

Brr led the boys class, teaching the boys about manly things and how men should behave, the stereotypical man.

"Now Boys we are going to war!"

Brr walked over and passed out various paintball guns among the boys.

Boq spoke up, trembling with the gun in his hands.

"Is this safe?"

"We will see..now tell me if this hurts?"

"Wait what!"

Brr raised his gun and began shooting the colored pellets at the boys, who began screaming and ran away.

"Holy shit He's crazy!"

Fiyero and Boq split from Crope and Tibbett. The two could hear the other boys as they ran off in the other direction, stopping as they heard their friends voices in the distance.

"Wait! Please!!"

Hearing more screams and more and more pellets being shot.

"This shirt is designer!!!"

Madame Morrible watched as Galinda, Elphaba and Pfannee cleaned up various objects around the room.

"Watch it"

"Sorry"

Galinda had bumped into Elphaba before, always receiving the same glare from the girl.

It was obvious Elphaba didn't like her...but who didn't it?!

"Girls I will be back Continue on with your womanly activities"

"Bye Madame!"

They all watched as Madame Morrible swayed out the door, slamming it behind her and the sound echoed throughout the room.

"Thank the unnamed god she is gone"

Pfannee did a little woop woop and walked out of the room to the room down the hall.

"Miss Elphaba?"

"What Glinda?"

"Its Ga-Linda...with a ga!"

"Sorry Ga!-Linda please continue with your question"

"Why are you here?"

Elphaba looked up, raising her eyebrow.

"Same as you...I am a raging lesbian whose father cannot comprehend the fact that I do not like dick"

"Sorry Stupid question"

Galinda looked away, biting her lip in embarrassment and way to make herself shutup.

"Its okay...I mean having a Priest as a father kind of gave me bad luck anyway"

"Really? Your dad is a priest"

Elphaba nodded, still sweeping the floor as she stared moving closer to Galinda.

"The moment I saw and registered the fact that I liked girls like..liked liked them..I knew I was fucking screwed."

"You were probably scared"

Elphaba chuckled and smiled at the blonde.

"Oh..terrified!"

"So..how did you tell your dad?"

"I didn't..."

"What..what do you mean?"

"He caught me with a friend..well"

"You mean a 'friend"

Galinda made little bunny ears after she said that and Elphaba nodded.

"She was lucky...had two dads while I got the homophobic father who could care less about me"

"Well..Im sorry"

"Nothing for you to be sorry for...I shouldn't have gave in to temptation"

Galinda sat her broom down and stared at Elphaba, noticing the girls saddened expression.

"You asked to get sent here didn't you?"

Elphaba stopped sweeping and sat her forehead against the top of the broom.

"Doesn't really matter...Im here and not gonna be queer by the end of the program"

"So you think this actually works?"

Elphaba laughed and she put the broom up and stared at Galinda who had her hands on her hips.

"Of course not! You cannot change but you can pretend"

"Is that what you are gonna do?"

Elphaba shrugged.

"Got to make my father proud of me at least once in my life right?"


	6. Wow thats gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galinda and Elphaba friendship begins to blossom..(cough cough gay cough cough)

Galinda passed her broom to Elphaba as they finally finished their work for Madame Morrible.

"What do you think the boys are doing?"

Elphaba scratched the back of her neck, and thought.

"I honestly do not know but I guess we will find out when-"

"AHhHhH!!!"

"What the fuck?"

Elphaba and Galinda ran the window as watched as Crope and Tibbet ran by, holding their guns over their heads to protect themselves. Both boys were covered head to toe with splats of multiple colors.

Galinda covered her mouth before letting out a chuckle.

"This is gold"

Elphaba joined in with a cackle as Brr sprinted by with his gun aimed.

"Get back here! BE A MAN!"

Both girls began laughing once more louder than before as they heard the shrieks of Crope and Tibbett.

"Open the door!"

Elphaba looked out the side window towards the door and saw Fiyero and Boq, trembling.

"Its Fiyero and Boq"

Elphaba looked at Galinda and pushed her over to the door.

"Well! Let them in"

"We can't! Rules say that during work boys and girls must stay in their-"

"Oh shut up about the rules for once!"

Elphaba ran over and opened the door, both boys fell and landed on the floor.

"Thank you!"

"Whats going on out there?

"Brr...paintball gun..pain"

"Whats going on in here?"

The four turned to Pfannee who had just walked back in.

"What the hell?"

"Yeah Paintball"

Pfannee rubbed her temple and laughed, holding her cleaning supplies with her other hand.

"Figured...You guys couldnt handle it?"

"Not with that beast out there!"

Elphaba bit her lip to keep herself from laughing as she picked up the boys guns.

"I am done! I wanna go home! Can't just say I like girls and get out of here?"

Pfannee patted Boq on the shoulder as she was tossed the gun from the green girl.

"Tried already"

"Really?"

"Yeah told Morrible It was a phase and I knew I didn't like girls"

"Well.."

"Like the bitch was gonna believe me! She just laughed and said this program should be easy peasy then"

"Damn"

"Uh huh"

The five stood still as they heard steps, heels.

"Its Morrible! Hide!"

Pfannee ran over and blocked Morrible, well tried at least.

"Heyyyy Madame.."

Madame Morrible lips pursed as she stared the girl down.

"Dear Please move"

"You know I wonder if we can continue our conversation earlier?"

"The one where you said you were straight?"

Pfannee chuckled and nodded, doing finger gun.

"Yup that one haha"

Elphaba and Galinda opened the windows as they pushed the boys from behind through.

"Oz these windows suck"

"No shit..there supposed to keep us inside..like a cell!"

Galinda grunted as she continued to push Fiyero through.

"Well..isn't...that..SWELL!"

They stopped as both boys fell through at the same time through the two windows, hearing a loud smack as the two collided with the ground below.

"Ow I think I sprained my ankle"

"My...beautiful..face"

That was Fiyero of course, Galinda could tell.

"What is going on in here?

Galinda and Elphaba turned faster than time itself, staring at Madame Morrible who was holding Pfannee by the arm.

"I asked a question! Do not make me repeat myself!"

"We..We were just"

Galinda froze as she examined the situation, both girls were sweaty, messed up clothes from pushing, panting...

"We weren't doing what you think we were doing!"

Madame Morrible smirked as she walked closer.

"What was it I was thinking then?"

"I-"

Elphaba walked forward.

"Im sorry.. We are both sorry! We were arguing over how to organize some of the things"

Madame Morrible leaned back as she watched before speaking.

"Well I just cannot have that at all..You girls from now on will learn how to get along with each other"

Elphaba and Galinda looked at one another, confusion risen on both of the young girls faces.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Miss Galinda will be partnered up till you can learn to get along"

"I understand Madame"

"Me to Madame"

Madame Morrible nodded before she walked out, giving a little wave as she stared back giving one more glance at the girls.

"That was close..so glad I have you"

"What? You dont have me.."

"I just meant.."

"Look just because I saved your ass from Madame Horribles wrath doesnt mean we are gonna be besties and tell each other secrets..Got..it?"

Galinda nodded, staring as Elphaba walked off. Her eyes traveled down the girls emerald body, her...

No.

This is not happening.

There was no way Galinda was forming...an attraction..

Especially to the girl that really loathed her


	7. Gayest team theres even been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galinda and Elphaba are partners till they can learn to get along..but can they do it..or even want to?

Swish.

Scrub.

Swish.

Scrub.

Sweep.

Sweep.

Repeat.

That is what Galindas brain was hearing as it was functioning from the time she woke up to lunch.

"I swear if I have to clean another..toilet again I will die"

"Theres a bridge down the road...go crazy"

Galinda looked over as Elphaba sat down next to her and the rest of the teens.

"Waz up Greenie!"

Elphaba glared at Crope, breaking the pretzel she had in her hand in half.

"I-"

"Shut..it.."

"Yes"

Crope looked down and began to poke at his food, same as the others.

"We should plan a sleepover or something!"

Everyone looked up and stared at the blonde, eyebrows raised up.

"I mean.."

"Thats a good idea!"

Everyone except Elphaba nodded to Fiyeros response.

"It would give us a chance to get to know each other better without Madame Morrible and Brr"

"Yeah"

"Soo..Friday?"

"Why not..its not like we are going to be going anywhere?"

Galinda looked over at Elphaba who seemed..who was deep in thought as she stared ahead.

"Hey"

Elphaba blinked a few times before looking over at the blonde.

"Soo..about the buddy buddy situation?"

Elphaba nodded as she stabbed her pasta with her fork, bringing it up to her mouth and taking a bite.

Galinda watched the green girls lip move up and down, her tongue swiping across her lower lip as she chewed.

"Yeah but first...sorry for telling you off"

"Nothing to be sorry for"

"Oh..thanks I guess but yeah it will probably only last a few days..I think we can get along enough to prove Madame that we dont need to be partnered up anymore"

"Wait what?!"

Tibbett looked over in shock and laughed.

"What happened!?"

Elphaba ignored and continued eating her food before standing up and walking away from the table.

"Uh..Madame Morrible paired us up thats all"

"Well isnt that the gayest thing I have seen today haha"

"Oh be quiet you!"

Galinda stood and walked away, listening to the boys laugh.

"Doesnt Morrible know thats how every lesbian love story starts out"

___________________

It was time for class.

Madame Morrible began instructions as the girls sat down in the chairs, watching as her pointer flew around the board.

"See girls...lesbians cannot be mothers...they do not have the proper...motherly mother skills" 

Galinda and Pfannee nodded, writing notes as Elphaba just drew scribbles in her notepad.

"Now lets begin our mini stations! Now since Miss Thropp and Miss Upland are partners I expect more! Pfannee you will be with me"

A small "Oh oz" came out of Pfannees mouth as she stood up and walked to her station.

Galinda and Elphaba stood up and walked to the station, both just stared at the haunting baby doll that just stared right back at them with a chilling smile.

"I would cry if my child looked like that...just saying.."

"Thats exactly what my father did"

Galinda gave out a scared chuckle and wiped her forehead.

"Lets begin why dont we hahah"

Galinda definitely was not expecting that as she and Elphaba at the same time grabbed the toy child.

"I got it" was said in unision.

"No I got it" said in unision once more.

Elphaba clenched harder and leaned down towards the smaller girl.

"I..got..it.."

Galinda gulped, faking a smile as she let go. She bent down and grabbed a diapler and a cloth that was supposed to be baby wipes.

"What happened to getting along?"

"We were"

Galinda looked up from her kneeling position.

"You call that getting along?"

"Why are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Trying to?...Don't even with me you- you-"

"You what Upland?"

Galinda couldn't get the word out because she didn't even had a mean word to say. 

She stared into those brown eyes and her mind stayed blank.

"Uh..Galinda?"

What sounded like an "uh huh" came out of the blondes mouth.

"Diaper and wipes..please?"

Galinda was shook out of her thoughts as she sat the supplies on the changing table. Her face a deep red as she stood up, wiping her forehead once more.

"Sorry"

"Sorry too"

Elphaba began to undress the doll as Galinda began to get the new clothes. Tossing Galinda the old clothes as Galinda tossed the new clothes for the doll.

"We got this..now diaper?"

Galinda sat down the diaper as Elphaba jerked the old one off the dolls body, once again tossing it to the blonde who chucked it in the bin underneath the station.

Elphaba sat the new diapers underneath and began to close it before Galinda stepped in.

"You are doing it wrong"

"No I am not..You are"

"No..you turn it the other way"

"No this way..this is how I was taught"

"Well just because you were taught that way does not mean it is right"

"Oh I am gonna!-"

"Miss Elphaba!"

Madame Morrible stood before the girls, clicking her tongue as she crossed her arms.

"Miss Galinda!"

Galinda dropped the diaper as she stood in shock, Elphaba as well for the first time. She could see real fear in the green girls eyes.

"I thought you two would learn...but I guess I have no choice"

"Madame please it was my fault"

"No Elphie it was mine!"

Madame Morrible stared and shook her head, rubbing her wrinkled temple as sighed.

"Look..one more chance..If you two women cannot learn I have but no choice but to kick someone out of the program"

Galinda felt herself choke on air as Madame Morrible said that.

"Please do not make me regret my decision to give you two another shot"

Elphaba and Galinda nodded, hands at their sides as they looked down.

"Ok..to your dorms...class dismissed"

Elphaba and Galinda walked to their desk and grabbed their belongings before walking out.

"Elphie?"

Galinda stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"You called me Elphie?"

"Oh uh..I have a habit of giving nicknames...I won't call you that if you don't like it I-"

"No! No..its okay...I mean its perky but I like it"

Elphaba and Galinda stood, face to face. Both glancing over each others distinct features.

Galinda touched Elphabas hand with hers, still staring as she leaned closer.

"Miss Galinda..I could report you..for that"

"For what?"

"I..Goodnight"

Elphaba hand flew down as she went around the girl. Galinda watched as she walked down, Elphaba turned and what looked like a glare was given to the blonde.

But she smiled and winked before walking in the room, leaving Galinda wide mouthed out in the open.

"Miss Upland I would advise you to shut your mouth..You will attract the itty bugs"

Brr walked by and gave a oat on her shoulder.

"Glad to see you two getting along"

"Yeah?"

"You should have seen the first time Miss Thropp was here when she was 14"

"She was here before?!"

"Probably shouldn't have said that..but between me and you..Elphaba there needs a friend..a real friend...can you do that?"

Galinda nodded as Brr chuckled and picked up the crate of axes.

"What are you doing with those?"

"Gotta teach the soon to be men how to chop wood of course"

"Is that safe?"

Brr laughed as he began walking away.

"Of course not TA! TA!"

Galinda knew in that moment..

The boys were right Brr is crazy

But also...

She was gaining feelings for the green girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I rewatched the movie because I did miss a few scenes..
> 
> Spoiler
> 
> Did not know there was a masturbation scene
> 
> But at the same time..it was a pivital point in the movie as the Megan (MC) really began to understand her sexuality.
> 
> So yeah..if I do add that in somehow into the story...the rating is going up for sure.


	8. Sleepover (its gay of course)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its finally Friday....
> 
> Its Sleepover time with tons of gayness because yes.
> 
> Yes is always the answer.

It was finally Friday.

The day Galinda was praying for and Elphaba was dreading and the blonde knew she was.

"It's friday!"

The boys and girls sat around the table, eating what was left of their breakfast.

"So sleepover thing still happening"

"Uh hell yeah sister"

Crope had his hand raised out to Elphaba who just stared, chewing slowly on her pancake.

"No"

She looked down and began reading her book, everyone chuckled as Crope pulled back.

"Fine I feel bad now"

Elphaba sat up and raised her hand, Crope smiled as he dived in. Galinda could hear the flesh literally tingle as their hands connected.

"That is what the big bang sounded like BET!"

The sound that was mad was ear shattering, body shivering as if you were cold as if you were about to get hypothermia.

"My hand is numb is that bad?"

"Now it means I smacked some of the gay out of you"

"No!"

Everyone laughed as Crope waved his hand around, wailing.

"Shut up!"

The group looked up at Madame Morrible, who was standing at the top of the staircase. Looking below at the teens as Crope froze in place with his hand still in the air.

"No more of that"

His arm dropped to the table, landing with a clank.

"Yes Madame"

"Thank you"

Crope rubbed his arm and continued to eat his floppy pancake.

"Ok Meeting at the sleepover tonight!"

Elphaba and Galinda looked up from sharing the book.

"What?"

"You heard me"

________________

Galinda, Pfannee and Elphaba walked into their room. All three jumping into their beds.

"So glad classes are over for the rest of the week!"

"Yes that is amazing"

Elphaba stretched as she said that, looking over at Galinda, who was deep in thought.

"Upland?"

She got up and walked over, sitting on the bed next to the small blonde.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing"

"Well it has to be something if you have to think about it for so long"

She rested her hand on Galinda's leg, that was crossed over the other.

"Elphaba hand"

"Sorry"

She let her hand drop as she got back up, tripping onto the floor.

"What the fu-"

She immediatly noticed what she tripped on, picking it up.

"Oh my Oz!"

Pfannee looked over and grabbed it out of the green girl's hands.

"Why do you have that?"

Galinda stared at the long object, she had never seen one before so she was quite curious.

"What is that?"

Pfannee and Elphaba looked over at Galinda, both trying to think of what to say.

"Uh..it helps..with thoughts.."

"That doesn't make sense Pfannee"

"Well.."

"I got it...Galinda its like a zapper..Madame Morrible gives it to girls to fight..urges"

"Urges?"

"Sexual urges"

"Oh"

"Basically if one of us got pretty horny about someone we would zap ourselves till we felt the urges go away"

"Why does Pfannee have it"

Pfannee blushed as she dropped the zapper underneath her bed.

"Madame Morrible gave me it after she found out I was sexually active so..yeah"

"I thought"

"Thought what?"

"You know..you were pure?"

Pfannee felt like the air hand been knocked out of her as she began gasping for air with Elphaba on the ground, rolling as she laughed.

"Oh my side hurts!"

Galinda blushed, hard.

She just looked as the two girls.

Pfannee looked like she was about to die..inside and out.

Elphaba was well..Elphaba.

Green and...

Cute...

Really cute and what the fuck.

Galinda had to stop these thoughts.

"Could I get one?"

It was finally silent in the room.

"What?"

"I mean..I'm techinally active as well"

"Galinda..uh just-"

"Just ask Morrible I guess"

"Okie"

Elphaba and Pfannee made eye contact, both confused as they walked towards each other, walking out the room.

"Is Galinda okay?"

"I honestly do not know"

"Didn't you know here from before? Like as kids?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Well yeah what?"

"I never was close with her, I really hung around her a lot but that was because I..I"

"You liked her"

Pfannee nodded.

"Thats why you have that zapper..Morrible knows that you had a crush on her"

"Yeah had.."

"Oh you still..do?"

"How can I not? Galinda is..everything I want"

Elphaba looked at Pfannee as she sat a hand in her shoulder.

"Love sucks"

"You got that right Thropp"

"I know...never got the chance to experience it"

__________________

Night had finally came down among the dorms, darkness all around.

"BoOoOoO"

"Fuck off Fiyero"

"It wasn't me!"

"Crope?"

"Yesssss?"

"Fuck off"

"Yes M'am"

Pfannee, Galinda and Boq went around the room, turning on the lamp lights that they had found earlier in the week.

"Door's locked"

"Good we do not need Morrible or Brr walking in"

Once the room was well light, everyone sat down in a circle. Relaxing for the first time in the week as they began munching on what snacks that had been brought well...snuck in.

"Ok first let's kick off our sleepover with a game"

"What game?"

"Truth or Kiss of course"

Galinda laughed as she stuffed popcorn in her mouth.

"What are we eight?"

"No nine thank you very much"

"Ohh okay"

Crope looked around, popping his knuckles.

"So who wants to go first?"

"I got a bottle if you want to do it that way"

"Oh thank you Tibby"

"You're welcome"

Fiyero grabbed the bottle and placed it in the middle, it began pointing at Galinda.

"Let's begin shall we"

"Wait!"

Everyone groaned as they looked at Elphaba.

"I don't know how to play"

Crope nodded as he rubbed his chin.

"Well it's easy You can either answer the question truthfully or kiss the person who spinned the bottle"

"Oh got it I guess"

"It's easy Elphie"

"Don't call me that"

"But Galinda calls-"

Elphaba threw an oreo at Crope, hitting him square in the head.

"Galinda is the only exception!"

"I'm gonna go first!"

He surveyed the room, smirking as the bottle landed on Fiyero.

"So.. Fiyero...First boy you kissed"

Fiyero shrugged.

"Never got..well there was one kinda kiss"

"Oh do tell"

Everyone leaned in towards the boy.

"Well..it was an accident...His name was Kai..he was my best friend during football"

"Go on"

"Well it was his last day at camp and I went in for hug from behind as he was packing and uh yeah we kissed never saw him since."

"Damn Fiyero...that's sad..Your turn!"

Fiyero chuckled as he looked at everyone, spinning the bottle.

"Elphaba?"

"Shit"

"What do you think of your fellow dormies?"

"Kiss me"

"What?"

"I'm not answering that...just kiss me"

"Oh okay sorry"

"Don't be"

Galinda watched in shock as Fiyero and Elphaba both leaned in, their lips together for a second before they both pulled apart.

She felt as her fingers clenched the pillow she was holding, the pillow Elphaba had let her borrow.

"Yup..I'm a lesbian"

"Hot damn!"

"What Crope...never thought you see the day a gay and lesbian kiss"

"Ha that rhymed."

Elphaba chuckled as she gripped the bottle, sitting it down as she spun it.

"Please don't be-"

"Oh it's me"

Pfannee and Elphaba made eye contact.

"So..Pfannee first girl you liked?"

Pfannee glared, that's when Elphaba remembered their conversation earlier.

"Come on Pfannee answer it!"

Elphaba turned and smacked Crope's leg.

"Jeez okay mom"

"Elphaba kiss me"

Elphaba froze as she stared at Pfannee.

There was no way this was happening.

She glanced over to Galinda who looked like she was about to rip the pillow that rested in her hands.

"Okay"

The two girls leaned, stopping as their lips brushed against each other.

Pfannee rested her hand in Elphaba's hair while her other hand was gripping the girl's shirt.

"Holy shit"

The boys began to look away as the kiss just went on.

"Uh girls?"

The two pulled apart from one another as they looked away.

Elphaba smirked as she spoke.

"Wanted to give you boys a show"

"Yeah well we're gay so that plan failed and two PAUSE"

Crope stood up as he ran over grabbing a flyer from underneath his mattress.

"Lookie here fellow gays"

He passed the flyer around.

"The Philosophy club?"

"Uh huh"

"So?"

"I think we should all sneak out!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You wanna get kicked out"

"Look hear me out! It would be good for us! We can be ourselves there"

"Crope!"

"It is just a bar Elphaba"

"Well one were minors..they wouldn't even let us in"

"Well two we are seventeen and I have a way in"

"How?"

"You'll see...you just have to join me"

He looked around, Elphaba as well.

"I'm in"

"Really?!?"

"Yup"

Crope leaned over and pulled the green girl in a hug, who was now stiff.

"You know thropp...I sense a bond between us"

"Do..you..now?"

Galinda watched as they parted, feeling numb. Her mind still on the kiss Pfannee and Elphaba had shared only moments before

She had a crush on Elphaba Thropp and she was jealous.

"I am gonna need that zapper"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I just noticed that there was a trans character in that movie wtf
> 
> But Im a cheerleader was ahead of its time.
> 
> I urge yall to see it because gay and it really can make you smile.


	9. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone planning on sneaking out to the Philosophy club
> 
> Gay happens as usual

Galinda couldn't believe what she was doing.

She was always what you would say is a good two shoes, and by all means she knew she was.

Rule breaking has never really caught her eye and was even fun to do.

But now, her adrenaline was pumping.

It was nearly close to midnight when the group of teens were about to leave and Crope still hadn't told them how they were even going to escape.

And he still kept his mouth shut no matter what.

"Is Morrible out?"

"Yeah she will be busy for the next few hours"

"Good"

Morrible was resting on her bed, book in hand. Not noticing the line of teens tip toeing their way around the window.

"Shh"

The teens ducked down when the older woman turned her head to the window, glancing for a second before returning to her book. Morrible leaned towards her lamp and twisted the small knob, the light was out.

"Now's our chance...Book it!"

The teens sprinted their way across the field, Galinda kicked her heels off as she picked them up to keep up with the rest of the group.

"Wait up!"

A van was in the distance, Crope waved at the hand that was waving outside the window.

"He made it!"

Crope pulled the side door open and the rest of the teens began piling in the back. Galinda looked around at all the rainbow flags that were situtated around the van walls.

"Well Hello!"

The teens turned to the driver.

"My name is Doctor Dillamond and you guys are?"

Crope smiled and introduced everyone.

"Uh thats Boq, Fiyero, Tibbett, Pfannee, Galinda and Elphaba"

"Crope my boy you didn't tell me you had that many friends"

"Oh uh haha"

"Well here's your guys ID to get in...if you get caught..blame Morrible okay"

Elphaba smiled as she sat closer.

"You know Morrible"

"Indeed I do..I was one of her..program attendees"

Everyone's stared in shock.

"I guess you can say im an ex-ex gay"

"Damn I wish I could do that"

"Takes a while to learn how to accept yourself but if I can do it..you all can to"

Tibbett wiped his eyes.

"Who is cutting onions man"

Everyone laughed including Dillamond as he started the van.

Crope passed out the ID's among the group, Elphaba laughed as she saw hers.

"Elphaba deepthropp..wonder who came up with that?"

She stared at Crope who held a huge grin on his face.

"I had to"

"Did you?"

"Yes"

"You should be glad you are my friend"

"I know and I am"

The "Wizard's Little Gifts" was about twenty miles away from the citys, close to an hour away.

Elphaba and Galinda stared outside the window as they talked.

"I'm glad we are out of that hellhole"

"Me too Elphie"

Their hands were barely touching but both girls could feel their skin tingle as they brushed against one another, but still they avoided eye contact as the girls grinned.

Flashing lights.

That's all they saw now.

Fields were gone as they were now on concrete roads.

A big sign in the distance.

"The Philosophy club"

Doctor Dillamond's van came to a screeching halt as they stopped in front of the building.

"Ok everyone have a good time..Please do not get arrested!"

"No promises!"

The teens jumped out, one by one. 

Galinda kept her hand down as they made it to security, all flashing their ID's before walking in.

"We..did.it haha!"

"Crope shut it!"

Loud dubstep styled music balred throughout the club.

Galinda's eyes bulged out as she saw two women making out against a wall.

"This is a gay club"

Crope laid an arm around the small blonde.

"Well Duh We gay They Gay and let's PAR-TAY!"

He ran and grabbed Tibbett's hand as they both headed to the dance floor.

Galinda looked around as she saw everyone walk away with one another, all except one.

"Wanna drink Upland"

Galinda made eye contact with Elphaba, looking at the girl's open hand that was reached out to her.

"We are not supposed to be holding hands"

Elphaba chuckled and grabbed the small blonde's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Morrible's not here come on!"

She was right..

Morrible wasn't here.

Her parent's were not here.

She could break rules.

"Let's go Elphie"

The two ran over to the bar, looking at the various alcoholic beverages that was offered.

"What would you like ladies?"

"Just a beer please?"

"Brand?"

"Doesn't matter"

"Coming right up"

The bartender leaned down, pulling two beers out as he popped the top off.

"That will be $5.25"

Elphaba laid down a wad of cash.

"It's ten dollars, kept the change"

The bartender smiled as he grabbed the cash.

"T-Thanks!"

Elphaba passed the beer to Galinda who just examined the bottle.

"Galinda..you drink it..not stare"

"I never had one before"

"You don't have to drink it"

"No! I wanna!"

"Oh okay"

Galinda brought the tip to her mouth, metallic taste on her tongue as she sipped what she could.

"Wow that's...an interesting flavour"

"I'll say"

Elphaba took a sip as well, downing more than half of the bottle.

"Elphie!"

"What!"

"Slow down"

"Finnneee"

The two rested against the wall, watching all the party goers and clubbers dance, make out.

Galinda looked as a woman approached her, smiling.

"Wanna dance?"

She had her hand held out towards Galinda.

"No thank you"

The woman's hand dropped as she mumbled a sorry and began walking away.

"Galinda go dance!"

"What?"

Elphaba went behind her and pushed her back towards the woman, bumping her into her.

"Oh hi again"

"Have fun Upland!"

"Hi again as well"

Galinda smiled as she danced with the woman, laying her hands on the ladies shoulder.

"Been here before?!"

Galinda could barely hear the woman over the loud music.

"Um..no first time!"

"Well I hope to make it a great first time for you!"

Elphaba watched from the bar, scowling at herself.

"I'm a fucking idiot"

"Are you now?"

Pfannee was at her side, holding a glass of liquor as she grinned.

"Wanna dance Thropp?"

"I don't dance"

"Everyone can dance Elphaba"

"Well this green bean can't dance even if it tried"

Pfannee sat her glass on the counter as she held her hand out.

"Come on let's go"

Elphaba glared.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"You think I'm gonna fall for that?"

"I hoped you would"

Elphaba laughed as she shook her head, grabbing Pfannee's hand.

She was pulled in the mass group of people, who were jumping, grinding, you name it.

Pfannee wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck as she pulled the green girl closer.

"You good?"

Elphaba nodded as she held her hands on Pfannee's side, staring at the other side of the dance floor.

Where Galinda was rather dancing more..sexually with the woman.

Both flushed up against one another, Elphaba watched as Galinda made eye contact with her.

Elphaba let her hands fall as she looked at Pfannee.

"Uh..Elphaba?"

"Is is ok if I touch you like this?"

Pfannee could hear the huskyness in her voice, the growl after.

"Y-Yes"

Elphaba and Galinda kept eye contact still as they grinded against their partners. The blonde looked down as she saw Elphaba's hand rest right on Pfannee's butt.

"I'm sorry"

Galinda pulled away from the woman, running off the dance floor as she exited through the back.

She had to get away from Elphaba.

Elphaba watched Galinda run away and already regretted her decision.

"I..I'm done now"

She pulled away from Pfannee who just watched as Elphaba ran out.

'What just happened?"

______________

Galinda paced outside the bar, looking at the alleyway as she turned back around once more.

"Upland?"

She turned as she saw Elphaba walk down the back steps of the bar.

"Go have fun Elphie"

"I wanted to see if you were okay"

"Well I am so go"

"No You're not"

Galinda groaned as she sat down on the wooden box, a old shipment box.

"Galinda talk to me?"

"You know what..I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry that I was jealous! That- that"

"Galinda it's normal"

"No it's not I shouldn't think of you that way!"

"Galinda"

"No! It's wrong it's so so so wrong"

"Galinda"

"I'm so-"

Galinda froze.

Elphaba's lips were on hers.

The lips she just wanted to feel were pushing against hers.

She pulled back and looked down.

"I shouldn't like you..."

"But you do?"

"I shouldn't want to kiss you again"

Elphaba laid her hand on Galinda"s cheek, pulling her close before Galinda looked away.

She let her hand drop for a second before Galinda grabbed her face in her hands.

Lips upon Lips.

Galinda hand's were tangled in Elphaba's hair as she pulled the girl closer to her.Elphaba laid her hands on Galinda's waist trying to do the same.

They pulled apart, gasping.

"Oh Elphie...what are we gonna do?"

"What we been doing since the start...pretending"


	10. My Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know at this point 
> 
> Gay.
> 
> That's it.
> 
> Gay.

Pfannee walked around the club, trying to find someone she knew or one of her friends so she didn't feel so out of place like she did right at that moment.

"Where the hell are they?"

The Brown haired girl glanced around and pushed through the crowd of partyers. Sighing as she reached the back exit door of the club, taking a breath.

"Finally! I can-"

Upon opening the door, Pfannee froze.

Just staying at the sight in front of her.

Elphaba and Galinda were kissing, hard. Hands gripping each other, eyes closed as they continued on with what they were doing. Pfannee walked backwards back into the club as she heard a moan come from one of the girls throats. She groaned as she hit the wall behind her, her body now frozen in place as she thought and thought about what she just saw with her very own eyes.

Rage...filled her.

"That green bean is gonna ruin everything for her".

___________________

The teens watched as Dillamond returned with his van, Crope rushed everyone in.

"Lets go! We got to get back before Morrible is up!"

Boq barely had time to slam the side door as Dillamond sped off on the street.

Elphaba held hands with Galinda, who held her head on the green girls shoulder as she yawned.

The tired blonde opened her eyes every so often and stared, glancing at Pfannee who kept glaring at her before looking away.

"What's wrong with her?" , that thought ran through Galinda's head as she dosed off to sleep.

Pfannee kept looking out the side of her eye at Galinda, once she heard the snores come from the blonde. She pointed at Elphaba, who wrinkled her eyebrows back at her in confusion.

"What?"

" Im..watching..you..too"

Elphaba tried to not so shocked as she began to look out the window.

"We were alone...we were alone...no one saw", Elphaba chanted into her head as she pulled Galinda closer to her side. She watched as they drove by field after field, staring at the fallen crops and herds of cattle that layed among the grassy plains. 

"We were alone"

Everyone shot forward as the van screeched to a stop, Galinda waking up as she hit her head against the seat.

"Oh..Whiplash"

"Dillamond damn!" 

Doctor Dillamond laughed as scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry Kiddos! I sometimes get carried away"

"Don't we all"

"Crope!"

Boq opened the door, everyone pushing out at once making him fly to the ground, covering his head for safety of his life.

"Wait! Don't crush me!"

"No Promises!"

"We gotta run Boq!"

Fiyero grabbed Boq's hand as he pulled him back from the ground. He squeezed his hand, giving a smile as they ran catching up to the others.

The teens sprinted across the field, waving back to Dillamond as he drove away, leaving a dust trail behind him as he left.

A light turned on. 

"Morrible's awake!"

The Boys and Girls split apart once reaching the doors, saying goodbye and laughing as they opened their doors.

The girls jumped and pulled their blankets over them. A few momentd later, Morrible walked in with her flashlight. Pointing it around as she glanced among the 'sleeping' girls. Galinda peeked but she shut it as soon as she could when Morrible looked in her direction.

Morrible turned off her light as walked out, locking the door behind her. They began laughing as soon as she left, throwing their clothes off as fast as possible while grabbing nightgowns. They all looked trashed.

"Goodnight Phan...Elphie"

Elphaba pulled her covers over herself, before throwing them off and running over to Galinda.

Throwing her body over the girl, placing a kiss on her lips while she held her laughs in.

"Goodnight...my sweet"

Elphaba placed one more kiss..then another as she finally pulled herself away from Galinda, who was as red as can be.

"Goodnight..Elphie"

Pfannee was turned the other way, still able to hear the sounds. The small smack their lips made when they kissed. Hell, she could tell when Galinda was smiling from sound of the kiss.

Pfannee clutched her eyes, praying to the unnamed god.

"Fix me...I beg of you...Fix me"

_______________

"Wake Up Ladies!"

Galinda opened her eyes to the loud, booming voice of Madame Morrible. Who at the moment was shaking everyone awake as she walked from bed to bed, back and forth as she did so.

"What's going on?"

"Oh Miss Upland...It's family day"

Galinda stared, jaw down to the floor.

"What?"

"Why you must be getting ready! Your Mother and Father will be here no later than 10"

Galinda looked at the clock, it read 8:30.

She threw the covers off of her body as ran to the closet, grabbing a dress than running to the bathroom.

She opened the door and smiled as she saw Elphaba, who was brushing her hair with vigious force.

"I don't think your hair deserves that abuse Elphie"

Elphaba laughed as she softened up her brushing.

"Sorry...just nervous"

"About?"

"My Father"

"Why?"

"I..don't know..I just don't want him making a scene like he does out of everything"

"I understand but don't worry! I am here..with you"

She rested her hand upon Elphaba's who held a huge grin as she looked away, sitting the brush down before pulling the blonde closer to her.

"Elphie?"

"Shhh.."

She placed a kiss on Galinda's shoulder.

"Elphie..we can't"

"Who says"

"Me"

"Well..okay..I'm sorry"

"Morrible's out there..I don't wanna..you know?"

"I understand my sweet"

Galinda smiled, looking at the door for a second before turning back to Elphaba. Kissing her with all she had in her before walking out.

"Wait!"

She ran back in, red.

"I came in here for a reason..Can I borrow a hairtie?"

"Of course...My-Galinda"

Elphaba made eye contact with Madame Morrible, who was staring right back at her.

"Thanks Elphaba!"

Galinda ran back out, closing the door.

Elphaba sighed as she looked in the mirror, staring back at her reflection. She groaned as she looked at her appearence.

"Why is it so hard for me to look somewhat straight?"

"It's because your not"

Elphaba jumped as she looked to her side, where Pfannee stood with a somewhat smirk on her face and hands on her hips.

"Hey Pfannee?"

"Hey Thropp"

Awkward silence filled the room as the girls kept looking at each other, Elphaba didn't know what to say but she hoped the girl was just passing through but with every waiting moment. 

Elphaba knew.

That that..was not true.

"Umm..Elphaba-"

"YES?"

"You and Galinda?"

"What about us?"

"Are you together?"

"No of course not"

Pfannee raised her eyebrow, walking closer as she did, Elphaba began walking backwards, hitting the door.

"I know Thropp"

"What?"

"I saw Thropp"

"...what?"

"You too..kissing"

She kept grinding her teeth as she spoke, hands clenched at her side.

"Galinda has come so far, she has a boyfriend, a family that cares for her"

"Then why is she here?"

"Because she needs to be. She needs to be normal"

"Wow..You know what I sense Miss Pfannee"

"What?"

"Lots..and lots of internalized homophobia"

"I'm not gay you..you green dyke"

"Yet here you are?"

Elphaba sucked in a breath to calm herself, she wasn't going to get sent home for something stupid like this.

But that wasn't going to happen, jealously filled her.

"It must suck not having a family that cares...I mean your mom sent you here out of shame"

"You don't know that"

Elphaba smirked as she pushed forward, pressing Pfannee against the counter.

"Galinda enjoys when I do this"

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me"

Pfannee grabbed Elphaba by the head, their faces inches apart.

"Shut..up"

"Pfannee?"

"Shut up please"

Pfannee began to tremble as she looked down, tear pricking out the side of her eyes.

"I'm sorry"

Elphaba could feel the pain, the fear that Pfannee was holding in, trapped within herself.

"Is it okay..if I hug you?"

"Mm-hmm"

Green arms wrapped around the slim body, Elphaba felt the shudder of Pfannee as she began to cry.

"I'm so scared...My mom she-she's"

"I know I'm sorry so sorry Pfannee"

Pfannee rested her head on Elphaba's shoulder, her body still shaking, clencing on Elphaba's as if her life depended on doing so.

"Everything will be okay Phan"

"Promise?"

"I-Promise.."


	11. Family day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its family day! 
> 
> Stuff gonna happen as usual.

Galinda watched as she saw her parent's car pull up through the dirt drive way.

"OH GALINDA!"

Galinda waved as her parents pulled her in a big hug.

"So..tell me?"

"Tell you what Momsie?"

"Are you straight yet?!"

"Uh..Close Momsie Close"

"Yay!"

Mrs.Upland hugged her daughter closer as she twirled her around.

"Mother of the unnamed god! What is that?"

Galinda looked behind her as Elphaba began walking towards a black car that had just pulled up as well.

"Hello Father"

Galinda stared at the large well tall man as he hopped out of the car.

"Get your sister NOW"

"Yes Frex"

"What did you call me?"

Elphaba walked off towards the back of the car, helping her sister out.

"Who is that Galinda?"

"That's Elphie-ba"

"Elphie-ba?"

"Yes?"

"You sound unsure"

"Well I'm not trying to think of women now are I Momsie?"

Mrs.Upland wiped a tear from her eye.

"I raised you well"

Mr.Upland held hands with his wife and daughter as they walked into the house.

"Well Hello Families!"

"Madame! You look splendid"

Mrs.Upland hugged Morrible before passing her the gift bag she held in her hand.

"A gift? For me?"

"Yes for helping my daughter"

"Our daughter"

"Our daughter"

She poked Mr.Upland while placing a kiss on his cheek, smilling wide.

Galinda looked out the corner of her eye and saw Elphaba, pushing who she assumed was her sister in a wheelchair as Mr.Thropp walked behind, arms crossed.

He had pure disgust all over his face, disapointment, anger.

Elphaba's sister was a complete 180, she held a grin on her face as she gushed to her sister about whatever she was yapping on about.

A hour passed, all the parents had arrived.

Brr took Fiyero, Boq, and Tibbett and their parents while Madame Morrible had Crope, Galinda, Elphaba and Pfannee and their families.

Everyone sat in chairs outside the main house, drinks being served as well as snacks and other foods parents have brought with them.

"So Madame?"

"Yes Mr.Thropp?"

"How was Elphaba been doing?"

Madame Morrible smiled and sipped on her tea, crossing her legs as she chuckled.

"Your daughter did have some trouble with Miss Galinda here but everything has resolved over the last few weeks"

"What?"

Mr.Upland had spoken rather surprised.

"Galinda is that true?"

"Yeah but like Madame Morrible said...everything has been resolved"

Mr.Upland looked at Elphaba, scowled and sat down.

"Popsicle!"

"What"

"Stop...staring"

Mr.Upland scowl turned into a smile as he looked away, beginning to sip on his wine.

"Crope tell your father about your experience hmm?"

Crope smiled as he sat his drink down on the outside table.

"Why Yes..Father I must be truthful..everyday that goes by..I feel apart of myself drift away"

Crope father patted him on the back.

"The homosexuality?"

"No my sanity"

Elphaba began coughing as after Crope's statement, Nessa slapping her hand hard on her back as everyone watched, shocked.

"Crope please be mature"

"Sorry Madame"

"Uh huh"

Madame Morrible rolled her eyes as she looked back at Elphaba, who looked more green than usual, slightly purple even.

"Miss Elphaba?"

"Y-y-yes?"

"Are you done?"

Elphaba nodded, her face certainly shades darker as she got up, staring down in embarrassment.

She shot one look to Galinda before opening the door and walking inside.

"I'll be right back"

"Galinda?"

"I'll be back Momsie"

"Don't be long"

Galinda smiled and followed after Elphaba, she opened the door and shut it. Looking around for the green girl but couldn't see her...anywhere.

"Elphaba?"

Silence.

"Elphie come on I swear if you try to scar-"

"BOO!"

"AH!"

"Shit what the fuck Upland"

Elphaba's nose was now bleeding, her hand that was covering it, having a long line of blood.

"Oh Elphie! Keep your head tilted up!"

"Planning on doing that"

Galinda helped Elphaba down the hall to the bathroom, Brr walked by.

"What happened Girls?"

"Just gotta bloody nose Mister Brr"

"Oh that sucks do you need anything?"

"Weed...I need weed"

"Elphaba!"

"What it's true"

Galinda glared, making Elphaba shut up, a smirk on her face.

"Brr Would you get us some ice please?"

"Will do"

Brr walked off, straight towards the kitchen.

"While I clean my nose, you get your hand yeah?"

"Huh?"

Galinda hadn't even noticed her hand, that was red on the knuckles from punnching Elphaba so hard.

"Never knew someone so small like you could pack a punch like that like damn"

Galinda face reddened as she began washing her knuckles, applying soap while looking up in the mirror.

"Elphaba?"

"Yes Upland?"

"What happens after all this is over?"

"We go back to our old lives"

Galinda laughed, drying her hands off.

"Can't really do that now"

"Why not?"

"Because...you"

________________

Elphaba and Galinda walked back to the backyard where all the parents were resided. Some laughs were heard but mostly groans and disapointed sounds.

"Pfannee"

Pfannee looked at her mom.

"How is this program working for you?"

"Good"

"Really?"

"Yes my...my.."

Elphaba and Galinda froze when Pfannee stared at them, they slowly moved farther apart from one another.

"I can't do this!"

"Pfannee!"

Pfannee stood up, flushed like a cherry.

"Mom I'm Bi! You are just going to have to learn how to accept that!"

"You will not talk to me like that young lady!"

Slap.

Elphaba and Galinda gasped as they heard Pfannee's mom hand connect with Pfannee's face. Galinda could see the red handprint that was forming on her left cheek.

"Why stop this now!"

Pfannee closed her eyes, all the parents were looking at her.

She shook her head and sprinted up to the back door, disappearing inside.

"I can't believe this"

Elphaba's father, Frex stood up. His face full of anger.

"This program clearly doesn't work!"

"Father stop"

"You shut your mouth sinner!"

"Can't say I've heard that one before"

Madame Morrible stood up, putting herself between Frex and Elphaba.

"Now Now Mr.Thropp please"

"I'm done! Nessa say goodbye to your sister! We are going home!"

"But Father!"

"Nessarose!"

"Yes"

Galinda walked behind her wheelchair, wheeling her towards her sister.

"Fabala?"

Elphaba wiped her eyes, looking down so her sister couldn't see her cry.

"Yeah Ness?"

"I want you to come home"

"I do too but not until-"

"I know Fabala...I love you"

"I-oh Nessa"

Elphaba raised herself on her knees from the ground, pulling Nessarose into a hug.

She heard the sniffles from her younger sister, fueling her urge to cry more though she resisted.

Elphaba pulled herself away before she wouldn't be able to herself without being pried away.

"Goodbye"

Frex walked up, still scowling more angered than before.

"Elphaba...you better not be this..way when graduation comes or so be it! You can prepare yourself now for hell"

"I..understand Father"

"You better"

Frex went behind Nessa's wheelchair, pushing her away. Nessa turned and waved, tears down her face.

Once both were gone, Elphaba body trembled for what it felt like the first time. Looking back at the parents, who were just..staring in shock.

"I'm gonna go"

"Wait Elphie!"

Galinda chased after the green girl, who keot ignoring her.

"Elphie? What's an Elphie?", Mr.Upland rubbed his chin.

"I don"t know Honey...some new teen slang maybe"

______________

Elphaba managed to lock herself in the bathroom with Galinda on the other side, begging her to come out. 

"Elphie come on! Open the door please?"

Galinda could barely make out the muffled voice.

"What?"

"I said go away!"

Galinda turned around, looking around the dorm room.

Where was Pfannee? 

"Phan?"

She barely noticed the outline of the body that was on Pfannee's bed, small soundes come out from under the cover.

"Pfannee?"

"Yes?"

She sounded hoarse, tired.

"Oh come here"

Pfannee blanket fell off as she pulled herself up. Her eyes red and puffy from crying so much and she was still teary eyed.

"I'm tired..Galinda..so tired"

"Well then you should-"

"Galinda I'm not sleepy tired..I'm tired of this..being here"

"I know Phan..I'm here"

She held Pfannee's hand, her thumb rubbing the top of the other girl's hand softly, trying to soothe the girl.

"It sucks more when you have to watch the person you like kiss someone"

Galinda nodded, giving Pfannee's hand a squeeze stopping when she registered Pfannee's comment.

"What?"

"What?"

"You know..about..that?"

"Yeah..uh I saw you too smooching behind the club"

"Oh I wow"

Pfannee looked away, rubbing her eyes with a cloth.

"Wait..do you like..me?"

"What? Uh"

"You do! That makes so much sense now"

"Galinda I think you misun-"

"You like me bu-what?", Pfannee grabbed Galinda by the head, the blonde staring at her.

"I am gonna admit it..I did like you..a lot"

"Okay?"

"But..Feelings change Upland like people"

Galinda pulled Pfannee's hands off her head.

"So you like.."

"Yeah"

"Oh"

Galinda couldn't believe it.

Her best friend liked her..

Her..

What even was Elphaba to her?

This was something Galinda would learn to process like anything else.

But how can she begin to process the fact that Pfannee liked Elphaba.

"Galinda?"

Both Galinda and Pfannee turned, seeing Elphaba walk towards them.

"Can we...talk?"


	12. Outed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay stuff  
> Gay stuff  
> Gay stuff  
> GaY sTuFf
> 
> Love y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW near end of chapter

"Don't stop"

Elphaba was placing kisses on Galinda's shoulder, tugging on the buttons of her dress and unbuttoning each one painfully slow.

"Elphie"

"Quiet..."

Galinda expected them to actually talk, but she wasn't complaining about this. 

But it was wrong. 

She couldn't do this.

Not now at least.

"Stop"

Elphaba pulled back, her slim fingers frozen on top of the buttons.

"Why?"

"We can't..You know we can't..the rules.."

"Galinda who gives a shit about the rules, the damn program doesn't even work! We will always be this way"

Elphaba went back for a kiss, Galinda pushed Elphaba back, covering her face into her hands.

"Elphaba look"

"Why kiss me..Why did you let me kiss you?"

"I was just trying to figure myself out okay"

"So..I was try like..a project?"

"No! That's not-"

Elphaba leaned back against the bathroom wall, crossing her arms still avoiding Galinda's looks at her.

"Elphaba you need to understand.."

"Galinda I do"

"I don't wanna be gay Elphaba!"

Elphaba scoffed, rubbing her hands against her frock.

"Sure seems like it"

"You know what fuck you! Fuck you for making me feel this way! If you cared enough about what I need then maybe..AH!"

Galinda buttoned up what she needed to and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Elphaba saw Pfannee staring from the other side of the room right as the door slammed.

"Shit"

_______________

Every parent was gone as it was now night time, Galinda walked around the yard deep in thought as she continued to walk away.

She looked down at her hand, staring at the zapper she had received from Madame Morrible.

"Can't believe I am doing this"

Galinda looked around for a secluded place, she walked around some more to find the..perfect place.

She went to the side of house, between the two dorm buildings. At least she would have some privacy since the windows were covered at night.

Galinda laid back against the wall, holding the zapper up to her face.

It was way scarier to look at when it was actually in her hands.

Thoughts of Elphaba filled her mind once more so she put the top of the zapper against her thigh, pressing the button.

"Oh fuck!"

The first zap stung like a bitch, Galinda looked at the tiny red mark it left behind on her thigh.

"I..have..to.."

She pressed the button again..and again..again..till her leg went numb.

Feeling the tears fall down her face as she tried not to sob.

The thoughts of Elphaba turned into comfort, all Galinda wanted right now was to be held in the green girl's arms. 

Galinda looked at her thigh, tons of small welts were forming all over from thr various zaps.

Her skin looked like it was crying, just as she was.

She leaned her head against the wall, the zapping wasn't working.

"Oh..yes"

What the fuck?

Galinda eyes widened as she heard a moan come from around the corner, a deep-throaty moan.

Her eyes peered around the corner, staring at the two boys in front of her.

Fiyero and Boq were...

"Oh my god!!!"

The boys looked up in a flash, scrambling to pull their pants up as Galinda stood in shock.

The picture of Fiyero's naked butt was stuck in her head.

"I didn't need to see that..EVER!"

"Galinda be quiet"

Both boys were shushing her as she rambled on like crazy.

"What is going on out here?!"

Brr stood behind them, glaring and crossing his arms.

"Please do not tell me you three..were gonna"

"No! These two were kissing!"

Fiyero stared at Galinda in shock.

"Galinda!"

"Is that so Ms.Upland?"

Galinda looked down in shame, she had just..

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

Brr grabbed both boys by their arms, dragging them away as they stared back at Galinda.

"What have I done"

Galinda ran back to the girl's dorm, opening and shutting the door as fast as she could. 

She jumped onto her bed, going underneath the covers quick.

"Upland?"

It was Pfannee, of course it was Pfannee.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Sure"

Galinda felt her covers being pulled off of her, she looked up at her friend who sat down on her knees. Just to be face to face with her.

"Talk to me...You'll feel better"

"Our lives are crazy"

Pfannee laughed, grabbing Galinda's hand.

"I don't know what to do Phan"

"I'm guessing this is about Thropp?"

Galinda nodded as she groaned.

"She's asleep..don't worry"

"Sit with me..please?"

Pfannee was about to when the door opened, she ran over to her bed, pulling the covers over herself.

Madame Morrible walked in with her flashlight, looking around. This time much..much closer to the every girl's bed.

"Hmm"

The woman kept looking around till she came to a stop, picking up something from the ground and shaking her head.

"Can't believe this.."

She walked back out the door, locking it behind her.

Every girl was awake now, Elphaba yawned as she stretched.

"What I miss?"

"Morrible found..something"

"Probably just trash We pigs sometimes Upland"

"Pfannee!"

"Come on..Elphaba back me up"

"I'm not getting in this conversation Good night!"

"Ahhh..darn"

Pfannee laughed, smiling before laying down in her bed.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Phan"

________________

"Wake up!"

Galinda opened her eyes as Madame Morrible shooked her awake from slumber.

"We need to have a talk downstairs as soon as possible!"

All the girls groaned as they got up.

"What time is it?"

"5:00 am"

"You gotta be fu-"

"Miss Elphaba? Would the Unnamed God be pleased with your words that was about to come out of your mouth?"

"No"

Madame Morrible shook her head as she walked out of the room.

Galinda, Pfannee, and Elphaba walked to the front room of the house, which had chairs all in a circle from when the program first had introductions.

"Please Everyone sit down"

Galinda noticed that Fiyero was not there but Boq was, who looked sick to his stomach as he sat down in his chair.

Crope and Tibbett sat across from one another and Galinda could only guess why.

But she knew..

"Hey where's-"

Elphaba looked around for her friend.

"Hey guys"

Fiyero walked into the room, holding a suitcase in one hand and a backpack in the other.

"What's going on?"

Madame Morrible didn't even give a glance to the boy.

"He is done with the program, he has proven that he cannot except the way of the unnamed god"

Fiyero looked down to the floor in shame, a tear down his cheek which he wiped away quickly.

"You may give your hugs this time only"

Everyone got up, giving their hugs to Fiyero all except Boq, who stood back next to Brr. The man held a hand on Boq, squeezing his shoulder every so often.

He was comforting the boy.

Galinda held Fiyero close, who smiled back giving her a pat on the head.

"You better not be taller than me when we see each other again"

"I wish"

Galinda laughed, giving him on more hug.

Fiyero waved as he walked out the door, tears in his eyes as he gave one last smile.

Madame Morrible groaned as she closed the door behind him.

"Now let's come talk about what we need to talk about"

Madame Morrible pulled out a rectangle piece of white plastic.

"Hmm..interesting name..Elphaba deepthropp"

Everyone froze, not saying a word as Madame Morrible walked closer to Elphaba.

"Care to explain this Miss Elphaba?"

She held the fake ID infront of the green girl, who just stared.

"I.."

"Speak up!"

"I don't know how to Madame"

"You don't know how to?"

Madame Morrible was now only a few meer inches away from Elphaba, she didn't dare look the woman in eyes.

"Who made it? You?"

"No..Yes..I.."

"Why did you make it?"

"Just..for fun..like a joke"

Madame Morrible nodded, holding the fake ID closer to examine it.

"Okay..for the record the joke was not clear at all or funny"

"Yes M'am"

Madame Morrible put the ID in her blazer pocket, glaring at all the teens.

"I expect better from all of you..now that is handled..let's talk about the final few weeks of the program"

Everyone clapped as Morrible grabbed a board from the side of the room, placing it in front of the teens.

"I am proud to annouce that all of you are on the final step to becoming a full fledge heterosexual!"

"Woo hoo"

Everyone looked at Crope.

Poor boy looked dead inside.

"Now we need to prepare! For the first time..because of..incidents..I have decided that only the ones truly ready will pass the final step"

"What happen if we don't meet your expectations?"

"Why Miss Pfannee..who will not be able to conform..will be kicked out of the 'Wizard's little gifts'"

_______________

Elphaba, Galinda, and Pfannee walked back to their dorm.

Galinda was silent as just like the two girls, just walking in what felt like peace.

"I miss Fiyero"

"Me too Elphie"

Pfannee opened the door, going straight over to her bed and falling face first into the bed. Elphaba sat on her bed and pulled out a book, pulling her knees to her chest as she read.

Galinda sat on the edge on her bed, she looked at Elphaba.

Thoughts...

Certain..sexual thoughts about Elphaba.

Galinda looked over to her dresser, wanting to grab that zapper and just get it over it.

She waited and grabbed her nightgown, putting it on.

Laying down and pulling an blanket over her body as she watched Elphaba read, smiling at the way she crinkled her eyebrow when she was curious.

The urges...started the become more strong to the blonde, her hands clenching the right side sheet of her bed.

"Screw it"

Reaching over, she grabbed the zapper ans threw the sheets off her body and sped walked straight to the bathroom.

She looked back at the sleeping girls as she shut the door, locking the door.

Galinda looked at herself in the mirror, she had to admit she has change a bit.

Her body looked different, her face looked more mature.

She didn't look like a child anymore.

"Let's get this over with"

She walked over to the bathtub, laying down in it as she hiked up her gown. 

That same feeling from earlier came back, the arousal she felt when kissing..

Elphaba.

She could picture her face, Galinda imagined what her body looked like as she brought her hand down to her panties.

She wondered if she was green all over.

She had to be right? It would be weird if she wasn't.

Galinda gasped as she touched herself, feeling how..wet she was.

"Shit"

She looked at her ruined pink panties, the big spot that was in the middle just staring back at her.

She tilted her head up, sitting the zapper on the side of the tub.

Galinda had never done something so..sensual before.

She tried with Avaric but..it never felt right and now she knew it was because she was gay, very very gay.

Galinda stroked herself faster, small moans leaving her slightly opened mouth, her lips felt chapped as she started to pant more and more.

"Oh fuc-"

Only a few minutes had passed, Galinda felt as she had been in bliss for hours.

"Elphie"

Galinda pictured her body, how she would feel on top of hers, the way their bodies would feel amazing against one another.

The blonde's legs shook as she moved her hand at a furious pace, her muscles inside clenching with little to no room left.

"I'm..I'm gonna..shit"

Her back arched against the tub, frozen in the air as she tried to calm her breathing.

Tears slide down Galinda's cheek as she pulled her knees to her chest, still panting as she rubbed her head.

"No..No.."

"Galinda?"

She heard Elphaba's voice, coming from the other side of the door.

"I heard umm..sounds..are you crying?"

No response.

"Open the door my sweet please.."

Elphaba waited and waited for the door to open but it didn't.

"Okay I'm busting the door down so help me"

Elphaba pulled an hairpin out of her hair, twisting it in a figure to unlock the door.

She put it in, feeling around with it inside the lock. Hearing the small click, she turned the knob.

"What the.."

Galinda was in the tub, the zapper in her hand as she shocked herself over and over again.

"Galinda Stop"

She ran over to the tub, prying it away from Galinda.

"I need to do this Elphaba"

"You're hurting yourself!"

Both girls kept pulling back and forth, Elphaba climbing in the tub and using more force to get it out of Galinda's hands.

"Fuck"

ZAP!

Elphaba fell back against the other side of the tub, putting her throbbing finger into her mouth.

"Elphie I'm so sorry I..didn't mean.."

The green girl pulled the blonde into an hug, shutting out her cries as she trembled, her body shaking against the green body.

"I...love you"

"I love you back my sweet"


	13. Do re mi you are a homo do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to an ending...
> 
> Probably 4 to 5 chapters of gay left.
> 
> (Maybe make a sequel who knows Cuz i gotta small idea)
> 
> PS. Sorry about that masturbation scene in the last chapter
> 
> Just a part of the movie where the mc really begins to start the path of accepting herself so yeah 
> 
> Peace!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING

One hour.

Two minutes.

45 seconds...46..47

That's how long Elphaba and Galinda had been holding on to one another, Elphaba stroking Galinda's hair as the blonde rested her head on the green girl's shoulder.

"Elphie?"

"Yes my sweet?"

"Did you..were you serious about what said?"

"About what?"

"That you loved me?"

Elphaba pulled Galinda's face towards hers, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"I haven't been more serious about anything else"

Galinda smiled and kissed Elphaba, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the girl's neck. 

Elphaba allowed herself to be pulled down on the blonde, her hands roaming around the other girl's body.

"Elphie...oh Elphaba"

Elphaba continued to place kisses on Galinda's shoulder, unbuttoning the top of the gown, pulling away from kissing as she pulled it up and over Galinda's head.

"I like it when you stare at me like that"

Elphaba smiled, crawling closer on top of Galinda.

"Do you now?"

"Yes"

Galinda's eyes were no longer pinkish and puffy as she had only stopped crying about ten minutes ago.

She grabbed Elphaba's hand, sliding it underneath her underwear. Elphaba softly groaned as she felt the slick liquid that was Galinda.

"Holy shit", Elphaba chuckled while saying this.

"Last time this happened..I got caught by Frex"

"Let's talk about the present not the past.. I don't feel like getting jealous"

"R-right"

"Please me Elphaba Thropp"

The lust in Galinda's voice made Elphaba's body tingle in all the right places.

Galinda moaned, feeling Elphaba's finger move up and down in an constant, pleasurable motion.

"So good"

Elphaba kissed Galinda on the neck, up on her face then back down the other side.

"Fuck..more..I need..you..in..in"

Elphaba kissed down her body, her fingers spreading the blonde's wet folds.

"What..are you doing?"

Elphaba looked up and grinned, bitting her bottom lip.

"You'll see"

Galinda watched as the girl went lower, lower, and lower till she was face to face with her gentials.

"Oh fuck"

"Quiet...don't want anyone to hear do you?"

"Maybe..I do"

She could Elphaba lick her lips as she leaned in, one stroke of her tongue and Galinda's legs bucked. Elphaba wrapped her arms around her legs, keeping her from thrashing around in pleasure.

"I.."

Galinda's eyes went back and forth, from the ceiling to the erotic sight of Elphaba eating her out below her.

"How..do..you..oh my.."

Elphaba moved her right hand back to Galinda's mound, stroking her tight entrance as she slowly inserted her finger inside.

"Oh Elp-fuck-ba"

Elphaba chuckled while she continued the lick and suck around.

"That's new", she thought, continuing laughing in her head.

Galinda head went back and forth as she continously moaned, some loud, others close to a whimper.

She looked down at Elphaba, the fingers that were moving so with little effort because of how wet she was. 

She could feel the finger, touch and feel around her walls inside of her, the magical feeling it left behind before repeating again and again.

"More...more"

Elphaba could only assume she knew what she meant by that and complied, adding another finger as she exited for a split second. Slowing to allow Galinda to adjust to having the second finger inside of her, Galinda's walls spasmed around, clenching on her fingers as she moaned from the feeling.

"Fuck Galinda"

"That's what..you are doing"

"Strike one Smartass"

Elphaba went back down on Galinda, sucking around her clit as Galinda hands flew down over the girl's body, Elphaba looked up.

"Place your hands on my head"

"Oh-kay"

Galinda did so as Elphaba continued on, taking her to her peak which she was sure Galinda was at since her pants became more shallow, her muscles inside clenching less and less as they were constricting around her.

"Elphie I'm gonna.."

Galinda's hands wrapped into black hair as her whole body arched forward towards the girl, Elphaba's arm wrapped around her waist as she held her as Galinda fell into her arms, coming down from her high.

"Wow"

"That's all..Wow?"

Galinda face went more red than it already was at the moment, covering her face with her hands as she felt the heat on her cheeks.

"Was I..good?"

"Let me think about it?"

Elphaba slapped Galinda's thigh, who yelped.

"Shit sorry!"

"Just..sore"

Few of the welts healed over the past 2 hours now.

Elphaba stared and lightly touched one of them, outlining it.

"I wish you didn't do that..to yourself"

Galinda bit her lip, nodding.

"I just..my head was not at all in the right mindspace"

"Been there don't worry"

Galinda crawled over and sat in between Elphaba's legs, scooching herself close as humanly possible. Sighing she began placing kisses on Elphaba's face, Elphaba began grinning once more as she closed her eyes.

"Can I?"

"What?"

"You know..return the favour?"

"Was waiting for you to say that"

Galinda took off the rest of Elphaba's undergarments, marveling at her emerald skin.

"Why..are you staring at me like that?"

"You're cute duh"

Elphaba face turned dark as Galinda straddled her, placing kiss after kiss on her body.

"Just a warning..I don't know what I am doing..at all"

"I'll tell you what feels good and right now..you are doing..great"

Galinda kissed down between Elphaba's breasts, sucking around certain parts of green mounds.

Her hands traveled up and down Elphaba's body, feeling the girl shiver underneath.

"I like being in control"

"Like I-oh fuck"

Galinda's finger had stroked her soaking center, and she could only stare as Galinda continued on.

"You..You're good at that"

"I see"

"Oh fuck you"

"You first"

"Strike..two..smart-oh"

Galinda's finger slowly but surely went inside of her, Galinda staring at Elphaba as she watched what she was doing to her body.

"You're tight"

"No shit..oh god yes"

Elphaba pulled Galinda down on top of her as she kissed her, passionately as she could while still trying to surpress her own moans.

"More my sweet please"

Galinda enter another finger, copying what Elphaba had done only not that long ago to her. 

Galinda and Elphaba were flushed against one another, both panting deeply as they stared into one another eyes, their actions saying words for them now.

"Mmph.."

Galinda quickened her movements, stroking the side of Elphaba's sweating face as she moved a strand of damp hair to the side.

"I'm going to..Galinda.."

"Do it..Do it"

Elphaba mouth opened but no words came out as she wrapped her arms around Galinda, her head tucked nicely into the crook of her shoulder.

"Wow"

"Just wow?", Galinda mimicked Elphaba.

Elphaba smiled, pulling Galinda in for a kiss.

Knock.Knock.Knock

"Elphaba? Galinda? You guys in here?"

Elphaba and Galinda scrambled out of the tub, grabbing their clothes as they fumbled around to put each article of clothing back on.

"What the fuck?"

Both girls looked at the now open door, Pfannee stood staring right back at them and their partially naked bodies.

"You and her.."

"Hey..Pfannee"

"Miss Elphaba and Miss Galinda?"

Elphaba and Galinda froze.

Madame Morrible walked behind Pfannee, peering into the bathroom holding her flashlight.

"You too get your clothes back on this instant!"

Elphaba passed Galinda her gown and bra, Galinda doing the same to her, both dressed in a matter of seconds.

"Are you both decent?"

"Yes Madame"

"Come to my office..I have a big decision to make".

Elphaba and Galinda looked at one another, shaking their heads.

They were both fucked.


	14. a BIG decision.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galinda and Elphaba were caught frick fracking..now they must pay the consequence bahaha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that horrible smut scene
> 
> I can't write sex for shit like wtf

Galinda sat down in Madame Morrible's office, glancing around the room to avoid Morrible constant glare at her.

"I cannot believe this unacceptable behavior Ms.Upland"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry..You shouldn't be apologizing to me..but to our unnamed god!"

"Yes M'am"

Madame Morrible crossed her legs, leaning back in her chair as she watched the young girl.

"I'll let you stay in the program on one condition"

Galinda looked up, watching as Morrible leaned.

"Tell me about that ID"

"What do you want to know?"

Morrible laughed, sipping her tea.

"Why did Ms.Thropp have it of course! Use that...brain of yours darling"

"I don't know anything"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"You're lying...you bit your lip when you're lying"

"Do not!"

"That's not what your parent's told me..speaking of which..let me get your files"

Madame Morrible opened an file organizer from underneath her desk, looking all thr tags and names before stopping.

She dropped it in front of Galinda.

On the tag.

It was her name.

Galinda Upland.

"Let's see shall we"

Madame Morrible opened it, showing Galinda the pages of information..about her.

"Constant staring of women, certain idols that are..gay..or not even a believer of the unnamed god"

Galinda looked at her photo, she looked so innocent.

"Parent's notice...We do not want our child returning hone until she has accepted the ways of the unnamed god and has been cleansed of these homosexual tenedicies..if she cannot..she shall not..return..home"

Galinda gulped.

If she didn't listen...she wouldn't be able to go home..

She would be homeless.

She would be familyless.

"Now Miss Galinda..mind telling me about that ID now?"

Galinda smiled and leaned in.

"As I said before Madame..I do not know anything...even if I did I would not tell a fucking thing to an old hag like you"

Morrible eyes widened and she stood up.

"I am calling your parents at once! You Ms.Upland are now expelled from the 'Wizard's little gifts' program! Go pack your shit and get out!"

Galinda ran and slammed the door shut behind her, looking at Elphaba who was sitting in the chair in the hall. Brr was next to her, a hand on hers.

"It will all be ok Elphaba"

"I can't...leave not now.."

Elphaba stared at Galinda, red eyed and puffy as she blew her nose into a tissue.

"Galinda?"

"Your turn"

_______________

Galinda and Pfannee were packing her belongings into her pink suitcase.

"I am so sorry Galinda"

"It's my fault"

Pfannee wrapped an arm and pulled Galinda into an hug.

"Now I have no where to go.."

"Well maybe your parents-"

"No! I am not going back with them..I can't"

"Okay okay..I got it...where is.."

Pfannee went through her desk before grabbing a piece of paper and pen, writing on the top before passing it to Galinda.

"It's a place for you to stay, they take in..people like you..us"

Galinda nodded, placing it in her suitcase as she zipped it up. Looking around the room, her eyes landing on Elphaba's bed.

"It'll be okay Galinda"

"I have to go..now"

Galinda pulled the suitcase onto the floor, walking to the door and smiled at Pfannee, teary-eyed as she ran forward. Pullling the blonde into an tight hug, her arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

"You better not just disappear off the face of the planet okay"

"Like I would do such a thing"

The door opened, the girls pulled apart from each other expecting Madame Morrible.

"Are you not gonna say goodbye to us too you lipstick lesbian"

Crope stood by the door, Boq, Tibbett both behind him.

"Lipstick lesbian?"

"My bad..sterotypes are not funny but are helpful indeed..Now come give me a hug!"

Galinda laughed as Crope hugged her, him picking her up from the ground as he spinned her, around and around a few times before dropping Galinda back to the ground with a thud.

Boq and Tibbett walked in, joining the hug. 

Pfannee stood back, watching with a smile.

"Join us Phan"

"No..I got my hug"

She waved them off, her feet shuffling.

"Pfannee pleaseeee"

"Fine"

Pfannee joined in, all five now hugging.

"Ok let's stop before we all start crying"

Galinda laughed, wiping her eyes.

"I'm glad I met all of you...I am still figuring myself out but I'll now soon"

"Yeah!"

"Wait..I need to see Elphaba"

"Oh shit"

The five ran out, Tibbett grabbing Galinda's suitcase and following far behind.

"Wait up guys!!"

"Tib!"

They all made it to the front steps of the first house, going up the steps before the front door opened unexpectantly.

Elphaba stood, walking out.

Madame Morrible on her right and Brr on her left.

"Miss Galinda..you're still here?"

"Yes...I just wanted to-"

"You will be leaving soon..Miss Elphaba would like to be able to continue the program without having to..mourn you to long".

"What"

Elphaba looked down, a shameful expression all over her face.

"Miss Elphaba will be staying and finishing the program...Which I have to thank her for telling me about those ID's..I should have known better about you Miss Galinda"

"Elphaba?"

"I..I'm..s-"

Madame Morrible rested a hand on hrr shoulder, Elphaba forced to stare right at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for dear! You did the right thing...stopping a heathen like Miss Galinda"

"Right Madame"

"Elphie! Don't listen-"

"Miss Elphaba as well as the rest of you should go back to your studies now.."

The teens stood still, Morrible raising an eyebrow as she went down one step to get closer to them.

"Go! NOW!"

They began walking away, Pfannee walked next to Elphaba, looking back for a moment before wrapping an arm around her. Madame Morrible kept her glare on Galinda, stepping down all the steps.

"Since you are no longer in the program..You are techinally trepassing..Don't make me call the police now"

Galinda sniffed, holding back her tears. 

"Have a good life Madame"

"Thank you Miss Galinda..I will"

She turned and walked right back into the house, giving one last glance to Galinda, waving as she shut the door.

Galinda felt a tear exit, falling down her cheek. She grabbed the handle of her suitcase and began walking down the dirt driveway.

"I need to check that address again"

__________________

Galinda stared at the small shack looking house, it looked..cute. 

Rustic..not modern like she was used to...

But cute.

She looked at the huge rainbow flag that was tapped at the top of the two front windows.

Galinda walked up to the door, her eyes scanning around before falling on the footmat below her feet.

It read, "If you are reading this..You're gay".

"Wow ironic"

She knocked on the door, peering into the windows. She could see a figure move around behind the thin, blue cloth.

"Hello"

Galinda didn't even notice the door had opened, she stared at the man.

"Doctor Dillamond?"

"Why..it's you..Miss..I don't recall your name..Glinda?"

"Galinda..with a ga"

"Oh darn almost had it..Well what are you doing here?"

"Madame Morrible kicked me out"

"You can tell me why in a second...please come in! Get cozy!"

Galinda smiled, Dillamond grabbing her suitcase and sitting it next to the miniature table, she sitting on the comforter next to it.

"So she kicked you out huh?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"She caught..it was an accident really"

"Oh..I see"

Dillamond picked up his cup of coffee, sitting down next to Galinda.

"Who was the girl you were with?"

"Elphaba"

"She's the.."

"Green one"

"Yes hmm that is very..sad to hear..is she okay?"

Galinda grimanced just thinking about what had happened.

"She's still with Morrible..Fucking Morrible convinced her to stay"

Dillamond nodded, taking another sip.

"It's hard sometimes Child..People..have a hard time deciphering what the heart or brain wants"

Galinda looked at Dillamond, her face flushing, her heart aching.

"Wish it wasn"t so hard"

"That's just love dear"

"Love?"

"Yes! That is what you felt towards Elphaba correct?"

Galinda smiled, she pictured everything. Elphaba's smile, her laugh..real laugh..

"Yes"

Dillamond patted her on the shoulder, chuckling.

"She'll come back to you I bet my life on it"

A glass dropped to the floor.

"Galinda?"

It was Fiyero.

"Ah! Fiyero!"

The two ran and hugged one another, both laughing as Dillamond watched, sipping his coffee.

"Why are you here?"

"Long story"

"At least give me the summary!"

"Me and Elphaba got caught..um.."

"Ok I'll stop you right there! Spare me the details"

Doctor Dillamond stood up, sitting his cup on the table.

"Why don't you help Miss Galinda get settled in while I clean this rather hazardous situation"

Fiyero looked down at the glass plate he had dropped.

"Sorry Dillamond"

"It's ok son now you too shoo! shoo!"

He beckoned them away as he went to the closet, grabbing a broom and started to clean the glass.

Fiyero and Galinda walked side by side, all the way to the rooms.

"So..You've been here the last couple days?"

"It may not seem like much but at least it's an upgrade from Morribles"

Galinda sat down on the bed, snuggling in as Fiyero jumped on. The boy throwing an blanket over the both of their bodies.

"You look tired"

"I am"

"I bet"

Fiyero looked at Galinda, who eyes were struggling to stay open.

"See you didn't get taller than me"

"Oh screw..you.."

Galinda was out like a light, her dreams flooding her brain as she slept.

It was all Elphaba.

______________

Galinda woke up as she smacked right down, face first into the ground.

She could hear glass smashing and yells from outside.

"What the hell!"

Fiyero was on the ground, crawling to the door.

"Be careful!"

The two crawled over to the door, slowly standing as continued on down the hallway.

"Leave at once!"

"We can stay where we want"

It was Morrible..

Elphaba and the rest of the teens held posters in their hands.

Most of them saying slurs and other dumb bigoted sayings.

Galinda stared at her friends, all..so sad, depressed. There was no joy on their faces..not anymore.

Crope, who always..always! Had a smile was frowning as he held his sign, a visible tear going down his cheek as he yelled out slur after slur.

Spurts of water appeared, splashing all over Morrible and the group.

Fiyero held a watering hose, his face full of anger.

"We said leave!"

He aimed at Morrible, hitting her over and over again as she bellowed out a yell. Her makeup beginning to run down her face as she ran back to the car. The teens followed as quick as they could, looking back as they chucked the signs to the ground.

Elphaba looked right at Galinda, she didn't grin or frown.

She just waved.


	15. I miss her....(That's gay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a two weeks since Galinda left, Elphie is feeling regretful for not going with her.

Two weeks.

336 hours.

That's how long it has been since Elphaba has seen the blonde's face.

How long it's been since they held one another.

Had a normal converation.

Kissed.

It wasn't like Elphaba was counting but..inside she was, just doing basic math and everytime she thought about it.

Regret filled her, knowing she wouldn't have to not deal with not seeing Galinda. Especially for this long and time was still going by.

Slower now, second by second but feeling like a year each one.

"Thropp"

Elphaba felt the arm wrapped around her waist, Pfannee's head right on her shoulder as she looked at the book Elphaba was reading.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading what does it look like?"

"Well..You haven't turned a page in about..sixteen-ish minutes so.."

"Have to"

"Have not"

"Have to Phan"

"Thinking about Galinda?"

Elphaba glared, then sat her book down.

"Of course I am thinking about Galinda, what else should I be thinking about?"

Elphaba's stomach growled.

"Dinner?"

Elphaba looked at Pfannee, who immediatly laughed. Elphaba's lips trembled as she held in her chuckles before succumbing, her laughs filling the room.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat, Want anything Phan?"

"Nah I'm good"

Pfannee's stomach growled this time, not going unnoticed by the green girl, who held a smirk back.

"Your stomach says otherwise"

"Get my leftover Chipotle Will You?"

Elphaba looked, then smiled.

"You like that place?"

"Of course I do! Chipotle is my life"

Pfannee's exaggeration made another laugh burst out of Elphaba, the green girl holding a hand to her mouth and stomach as she shook from her laughs.

"I'll see if your leftovers as still there"

"Thanks El!"

Pfannee watched as Elphaba waved then left the room, she twiddled her thumbs as she thought about the green girl.

"Can't believe Upland got to hit that"

________________

Galinda and Fiyero say down on their own beds, their eyes glued to the screen as the film began.

Galinda could hear moans as the film started.

"What are we watching? It"s not porn is it?"

"No! It's that lesbian movie..Below her mouth I think"

Galinda remembered when she saw the trailer for that movie show up in her recommended on netflix, she deleted her profile.

Her eyes were stuck on the screen, her jaw dropped as she saw the actresses breasts appear on the screen.

"It starts out with a sex scene! Fiyero turn it off!"

"But..it's Erika Linder..", Galinda glared the sighed.

"Fine Fiyero we'll watch it...just turn down the volume before Dillamond walks in"

The movie started out pretty quick, Galinda couldn't believe how easy it was for Dallas, one of the main characters to get the girl.

"Of course she is a roofer...all lesbians are other doing male jobs or they are photographers!"

Fiyero laughed, hard watching Galinda rant on about every lesbian stereotype knew.

"And she is the boss"

Galinda head turned to Fiyero, slowly as he said that.

"I'm done with this movie"

She laid down and pulled her blanket over her head, turning the movie off as she did so. Leaving Fiyero on his bed, rolling over from laughing so hard.

"You sound like Elphaba, I think she was starting to rub off..on you"

Fiyero caught Galinda's now saddened expression on him, her eyes beginning to water.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring her up"

Galinda wiped her eyes, a chuckle leaving her mouth as she smiled..at least it looked like a smile from where Fiyero was looking.

"I..just miss her..a lot"

More scared..awkward laughs left the blonde's mouth. 

"You'll see her again"

"Yeah? When she's 'straight'?"

Fiyero got up from his bed, jumping onto Galinda's wrapping his arm around her.

"Don't think negative..You will see her again..I'll see Boq again"

Galinda didn't respond, she just kept her head leaning against his body.

"I wish I had a brother like you growing up"

"Awww"

Fiyero and Galinda nearly fell out of the bed as Dillamond walked in, holding two cups in his hand.

"You two are so cute together.."

"We're both gay"

"Still cute"

He handed them the cups, smiling as he patted Fiyero on the head.

"Hot chocolate for two"

"Thanks Dillamond"

Doctor was about to leave, but looked at the tv screen.

"What were you two watching?"

The two turned their heads to the screen, the tv paused on Jasmine the other main charcter visibly naked and masturbating in the bathtub.

"How did that get there???"

Fiyero tried to sound serious but failed, as he began laughing.

Galinda was red as can be, her eyes once again glued to the screen.

"I'm gonna leave now..you two enjoy your..Movie?"

Galinda fell back onto her bed, as Doctor Dillamond walked out just as red as she.

"Galinda, You good?"

Fiyero peered over to look at the blonde.

"Fiyero?"

"Yes?"

"Girls..hot..brain..can't handle"

_______________

The teens sat down on the floor of the living room, the only sounds heard were popcorn being chewed and the tv playing the required film.

Morrible turned on a 'educational' film, teaching about heteronormativity.

Elphaba felt like she was about to pass out from boredom, at least she had Pfannee to kept her company.

Whenever Morrible wasn't paying attention, they would play games with one another, to have at least some fun since they were the only girls now left in the program.

"Rock..paper..scissors"

Pfannee. Rock.

Elphaba. Paper.

"I win"

"Rock..paper..scissors"

Pfannee. Scissors.

Elphaba. Scissors.

"That could be us later hmm?"

Elphaba wriggled her eyebrows at Pfannee, who covered her mouth to kept herself from catching Morrible's attention because of laughing. She recovered, glaring at the green girl.

"Bet you been waiting to make that joke huh?"

"Of course Dimples"

Pfannee bit her lip, looking down.

"Don't call me Dimples"

A phone rang, loud down the hall.

Pfannee looked over as Morrible walked out of the room, Brr following close behind.

"You have dimples though..A big one right there", Elphaba pointed to her right cheek.

"Then that..itty bitty one on your left".

She then poked Pfannee's left cheek.

Pfannee felt her face heat up, Elphaba smiled before putting her hands on top of one another, signaling another game of rock, paper, scissors.

Of course, the other girl joined.

As the night went on and the movie was finally over, it was time to go to bed. Everyone said goodnight to each other as they parted ways, Brr following the boys and Madame Morrible with Elphaba and Pfannee.

She opened the door for the two girls, her eyebrow raised as they walked in both keeping their gaze down to the floor.

Elphaba heard the door shut and lock behind her, Pfannee turned around and peered out the window.

"Well?"

"Bitch is gone, we are in the clear"

Elphaba nodded, walking over to her bed and sat down. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her book that she was trying to read earlier.

Pfannee sat on her bed, dazing off into space before she got up, walking over to Elphaba.

"Is it ok if I sit with you?"

Elphaba didn't glance up while responding.

"Have at it Dimples"

Pfannee hit Elphaba's shoulder, laying down and snuggled into the bed.

"Your bed is way more comfy than mine"

"Yep"

"How dare you agree with me"

Both girls laughed, Elphaba reaching over Pfannee's body to sit her book back down on the nightstand, her bosum directly over Pfannee's face as she did so.

She went back down and was face to face with the girl, Pfannee looked like she was brain dead as she stared at Elphaba.

"Di-Pfannee you good?"

Pfannee blinked a few times, regaining brain function.

"Of-of course"

Elphaba didn't realize how close to the girl she was, her hand acting like it had it's own mind and she couldn't control it as she brushed her hand against Pfannee's face.

Pfannee began to smile and right when she did, Elphaba's thumb grazed and stopped right over her now unhidden dimple.

Slowly brushing over it a few times, her eyes staring into the other girls.

"Pfannee look I-"

Elphaba didn't know how to get the words out, they seemed paralyzed in her throat, making her choke on her words.

"I know I'm not Galinda Elphaba..but..maybe we can..fuck it"

Lips.

Everything moved in slow motion to Elphaba, the lustful look in Pfannee's eyes as she moved towards her face. 

Lips.

The way her hands tugged on her buttons of her jeans, her fingers rubbing above her underwear.

Pfannee brought her face back only a few inches away from Elphaba's. She could feel how hot her breath was as it pushed onto hers.

"I need to know Elphaba..are you okay with this"

Galinda.

Elphaba watched as Pfannee's face slowly morphed into Galinda.

The blonde's smile, her baby blue eyes piercing into her dark brown eyes.

"Yes"


	16. Gay plans to avenge the fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath.
> 
> Gay shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewatch the movie again and again becuz my dory sized brain can't remember anything like the fuck

Galinda and Fiyero woke up, Dillamond slamming two pans together for a good couple minutes as the two teens groaned. Their bodies slugging up from their beds and flopping around like zombies. Doctor Dillamond passed the two plates of food, just a few pancakes, eggs, and sausage. 

The three sat in silence which Dillamond had requested since he was not at all a morning person.

But that did not last long.

"We need to get everyone out"

Fiyero dropped his fork, Dillamond spitting out his steamy coffee, droplets flying across the room.

"W-what?", Doctor Dillamond sputtered on his words.

Galinda took another bite of her pancake, swallowing it quick after just a few short chews, then repeated what she said.

"I said we need to get everyone out"

Fiyero's eyebrow raised.

"Like...out of the 'Wizard's Little Gifts'?"

Galinda nodded, taking another bite of her food. She got up and sat her cleaned off plate in the sink, sitting back down in her chair. 

Both Fiyero and Doctor Dillamond were staring at her, jaws dropped.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?! You are saying we sneak into Morribles and help them escape!"

Galinda took a sip of her coffee.

"I didn't say anything about sneaking in"

Doctor Dillamond pointed a finger at her.

"But you were going to start implying it"

"I-hmm"

"I knew it!"

Fiyero got up and sat his plate in the sink as well, before standing next to Galinda and wrapping his arms around her, his head resting atop of hers.

"Well..even if we are going to try to do something, Graduation is this friday so there is no point"

"But Dillamond!"

"No buts Miss Upland, there is no point..I know because I have been there before"

"Doesn"t mean things will repeat"

Doctor Dillamond stood up, pushing his chair in as he walked back towards the hallway, assumely going to his room. Fiyero looked over Galinda's shoulder to see her face, which was clearly just full of tons of emotions that would take forever to be able to decipher.

"Let's go back to our room ok?"

Galinda nodded, Fiyero pushing his chair in for her as she crossed her arms and began walked towards the opposite hallway. Fiyero interlocked his and Galinda's arm, keeping her from sulking all the way back.

"We can talk you know? It's good for you"

Galinda fell face first into the mattress, the springs creaking loudly as she collided against the bed. Fiyero crossed his arms, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Galinda please, talk or so help me I will..snuggle with you"

Galinda laughed into the pillow, turning her head towards the boy as he tried to think about what he had just said, face palming.

"I didn't know you were so threatening Yero, never seen that side of you before"

Fiyero laughed.

"Don't remember the hose and Morrible at all"

Galinda began laughing as rolled over.

"How could I forget! Her makeup was an utter mess because of you, quite tragic"

Galinda glared.

"You trying to get me to talk I see? Well not gonna work, I am gonna sulk for as long as I can till Elphi-Miss Thropp is out of my head"

Galinda rolled back, face first into her pillow. 

"Well..don't say I didn't warn you"

"Hu-oof!"

Fiyero was now laying on top of the blonde, her lungs felt as if they had just collasped from the sudden outtake of air. 

"Fiyero!"

Her voice was muffled into the pillow, Fiyero just sighing as he snuggled into Galinda.

"So cosy!"

Galinda turned her head to the side, patting Fiyero"s thigh fast as possible.

"Can't! Breathe!"

"If you can't breathe why are you speaking!"

"Oh fuc-frick you!"

"Ah, tried not to cuss..so adorable"

"Fiyero!"

"Promise me you'll talk!"

Galinda looked at Fiyero, who was now face to face with her.

"Fine, what?"

Fiyero rolled over off the blonde's body, still keeping eye contact with her as she glared back at him.

"How do we get them back?"

"What?"

"We need to get them out, or at least make them open there eyes..Something!"

Galinda sat up, Fiyero following her movements.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Fiyero nodded.

"I'm saying let's get the loves of our lives back in our lives"

Galinda smiled, high fiving Fiyero.

"Been waiting for you to say that..what's the plan?"

Fiyero smiled, jumping off the bed and running to the closet.

"Hello former home..let's see where is it..ah ha!"

Galinda watched, curiously as Fiyero pulled out a big sheet of board paper, she began stiffling her laughs.

"May I present to you Galinda, Operation: R.M.L.A.G.O.B"

"R.M.L.A.G.O.B?"

"Yes! Ruin Morribles life and get ours back! Like it!?"

Galinda made an iffy face.

"I mean..It's quite long"

"That's why its letters!"

"Ok!, tell me your master plan"

Fiyero chuckled, sitting the board on the wooden edge of his bed.

"I have a bunch of them!"

___________________

When Elphaba woke up, she peered around the room. 

Pfannee caught her glance, the girl back in her own bed.

Last night's events began barging back into Elphaba's head and she began to freak out.

"What have I done"

Elphaba pulled her blanket off her body. Before looking down and noticing her nude body, shrieking out as she ran to her dresser for a new pair of shirt and shorts.

Her scream woke up Pfannee, yawning as she looked over at the startled green girl. Very startled girl.

"Thropp? You okay?"

Elphaba pulled her shorts up, nodding her head side to side and made sure not to stare and even glance at Pfannee.

"About last night..Elphaba"

"Don't talk to me.."

"Elphaba come on!"

"Pfannee! No!"

"Are you going to ignore your feelings for me?"

Elphaba growled, throwing her shirt on as she began walking towards the door. Dawn had barely peaked, it must have been around 6 am maybe 5.

Pfannee sat up, running over to Elphaba. Her hand gripping onto her arm and stopping her from walking.

"Elphaba, Please?"

Elphaba turned, looking down to the ground.

"I don't feel..that way about you"

"What do you mean? We-"

"I know what we did Pfannee! Just..I didn't see you last night"

Pfannee stared, looking Elphaba up and down. Confused as can be because of the green girl's words that were coming out of her mouth.

"I don't understand"

"Last night, I saw Galinda with me...not you and I know that's not a good excuse just-"

Pfannee hugged Elphaba.

"Elphaba, it's okay"

"Really?", Elphaba mumbled into her shoulder.

"Yeah, I get it. It hurts but..seeing Galinda, my best friend happy is what matters most to me right now"

Elphaba pulled away, looking at Pfannee and smirked.

"I don't think I could have been cool with this as much as you are"

Pfannee laughed, tossing her bed hair.

"What can I say, I'm built like that"

A knock on the door startled the girls, Elphaba peaked through the shades of the windows, groaning as she saw Madame Morrible tapping her foot.

"It's Morrible, open the door"

Pfannee sighed, opening the door.

Madame Morrible smiled and walsted right in.

"Well Good Morning you two!"

"Morning Madame"

Madame Morrible held her coffee in one hand, holding a big stack of papers in her other hand.

"It is almost time for your final test today ladies, and I will admit it something new we added to the program.

Elphaba and Pfannee stood side by side, glaring at Madame Morrible as she ranted on and on about everything happening.

"We are now...doing simulations"

Elphaba laughed, causing Madame Morrible to glare at her.

"Miss Elphaba this is no laughing matter!"

"I'm sorry just..Simulations like-tech stuff?"

Madame Morrible scoffed, rubbing her forehead.

"Oz I swear...Yes! Miss Elphaba Yes!"

"Cool"

Madame Morrible sat down the papers on the studying table, Pfannee and Elphaba both doing rather unique ways to flip her off as she was not looking at them.

"I need you two to fill out this questionaire real quick before the test, it will help in the long run"

She handed two, huge packets to the girls.

"You sure this isn't the test?"

Madame Morrible smiled.

"You have _quite_ the sense of humour Miss Elphaba, I hate it"

"My pleasure Madame"

Elphaba bowed, Pfannee skimming over the pages.

"Umm..why do we need to answer questions about our ideal partner"

"I'll let you figure that out Miss Pfannee good bye!"

Elphaba smirked as Madame Morrible slammed the door.

"So..ideal partner huh?"

"Yep"

Elphaba looked at her packet, her brain beginning to process the countless, and endless questions.

"She has to be kidding right?"

Pfannee laughed, plopping down on her bed as she grabbed a pen from her box of writing utensils.

"It's Morrible, she never kidds about anything"

Elphaba clicked her tongue, walking over to her bed, sitting on the edge.

"You think..Galinda is ok?"

Pfannee looked up at Elphaba, smiling.

"Of course! She is with Dillamond"

Elphaba was confused before she began smiling.

"Wait! The driver!"

"Yup! Crope gave me his..uh address, he takes in homeless youth"

"Homeless, Oh Galinda"

Elphaba fell back against her bed.

_"I have to forgot about her, got to make Frex proud of me..for once"_

"Thropp?"

"Yes?"

"The simulation is umm..kinda weird"

Elphaba sat up, confused as she began scanning through all the pages.

"Read the last page"

Elphaba did so, reading it aloud.

"Thank you for completing your test, results should be tallied at the bottom"

Her pupils dilated quick, her jaw dropping.

"You are now ready for the Deflowering Simulation, showing the wonderful and true aspects of sexual..intercourse"

Pfannee was freaking out on her bed.

"Morrible is trying to make us have sex in a freaking game"

Elphaba sat her papers down on the side of her bed.

"Well, fuck"

___________________

Galinda had spent the whole morning planning with Fiyero, going over his plan over and over again. Fixing any flaws they saw as there was no room for mistakes now.

"So, Step One: Sneak in Graduation"

Galinda nodded, chewing on her apple as Fiyero rambled.

"When we sneak in, we gotta be all stealth like so, I have these shh"

"What the-", Galinda began laughing.

It was Ghilley suits, Fiyero was holding Ghilley suits.

"They are cool okay! We will blend in with the bushes and grass! Plus..we look badass"

Galinda grabbed hers, rubbing over the cloth.

"It feels itchy"

"Well, it's soft inside don't worry"

Fiyero sat his on his bed, picking up his pointer stick once more.

"Step two: Convince Elphaba and Boq"

Galinda smiled hearing the green girl's name, her thoughts and mind began drifting off.

"Galinda! Pay attention! This is life or death soldier"

Galinda raised her hand to her head and saluted.

"Sorry Captain"

A knock on the door, made her stop and turn still saluting.

"What are you two doing?"

Doctor Dillamond stared at Galinda then at the board Fiyero was trying so hard to hide.

"Guys, tell me what's going on"

Galinda looked at Fiyero, who groaned and moved away from the board. Giving full sight to it for Dillamond, just reading over the board and laughed.

"I swear, I-"

"Doctor Dillamond please"

Dillamond rubbed his temple, nodding as he mumbled. Galinda and Fiyero stood back, waiting for his answer.

Galinda praying for the best.

Fiyero thinking about lunch.

"Do what you think is right, do what I couldn't do"

Galinda ran over to Doctor Dillamond, pulling him in a hug, Fiyero joining in making the old man laugh as he held the two.

"So..I see you guys need a getaway driver if things so south"

Galinda smiled as she began jumping with joy, running over to the board, writing Doctor Dillamond's name in team members list.

Galinda knew this was dumb, probably had a 50% chance of actually working or succeding. 

Elphaba.

She's all that mattered now


	17. What the actual-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Elphaba centric chapter]
> 
> The simulator has begun and the gays freak out

"What the actual fuck?"

Elphaba held the lime cloth in her hand, looking over at Pfannee who held a tannish one in her own hand. Both were in shock, just staring at each other then back at the objects in their hands.

"Morrible is just fucking with us right? Please tell me I'm right"

Elphaba didn't know what to say.

It had only been less than twenty four hours since both girls turned in their papers, both not knowing what was really going on.

"This is so wrong! She can't!- This is illegal right?"

Elphaba just sat down on her mattress, throwing her cloth next to her.

"It's not illegal if it's off the radar"

"So, no one knows this is happening except Morrible, Brr, and us?"

Elphaba shrugged.

"I wouldn't be surprised if our parents knew, well at least Frex"

Pfannee groaned, pacing around the room. She looked at the pink clock that rested on top of the also pink china hutch across on the other side of the room.

"We had till noon, so that's?"

Elphaba looked up, groaning before falling back down.

"15 minutes"

Pfannee walked over to Elphaba pulling her up, even though the girl was resisting.

"You know for someone who doesn't look lile that weigh a lot you sure-"

"Fuck you"

"Already did"

Elphaba went still then began laughing as she finally let Pfannee pull her up, no longer acting limp as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Man if Morrible heard that!"

Pfannee had her hands on her knees while laughing.

"Hi Morrible"

Pfannee shot up.

"What! Morrible!"

She turned and looked, before turning back and glaring at the green girl who starting cackling. Huffing and puffing as she tried to catch her breath.

"I hate you"

Elphaba wiped her tear filled eyes, just as Morrible walked in through the door.

"Morrible! Hey!"

Pfannee chuckled.

"Like I am gonna fall for that again"

Morrible stood behind Pfannee, towering over the smaller girl. Pfannee could feel Morrible's presence.

"She's behind me isn't she?"

Elphaba held in a laugh.

"I do believe I am Miss Pfannee"

Pfannee turned around, a scared look on her face as Morrible looked down and held a menancing smirk on her face.

"Morrible waz up heh heh.."

"Well ' _waz up' to you too"_

Elphaba let out a laugh as she covered her mouth with her palm, looking down at the floor to avoid not only Morrible's but Pfannee's glare too.

"Who is ready for the simulation?"

Pfannee raised her arm.

"We are Madame"

"How dare you lie to me"

"W-what?"

Madame Morrible then chuckled.

"I am just kidding! Trying to be hip with the kids you know"

Elphaba looked a few shades more dark than usual, probably from holding her breath in to kept her composure and not laugh out loud. 

"Why don't you two put on the clothes I assigned you both to wear and meet me, Brr and the rest of the boys okay?"

"Yes Madame"

Madame Morrible raised an eyebrow at Elphaba.

"Miss Thropp? Speak when you are spoken to"

Elphaba nodded.

"ThankyouMadameMorrible"

It came out all sputtered as she gasped for air.

"We, We will work on that again"

Madame Morrible walked out, giving one more glance to the girls before shutting the door.

Pfannee began patting Elphaba on the back, trying to help her catch her breath.

"What the hell? Were you trying to pass out?"

"Was I that obvious?"

"Fuck Thropp, don't do that"

"You would have done the same thing"

"I- _touche"_

Elphaba began coughing again as she walked towards the bed. Pfannee rubbing her back as she grabbed the lime colored cloth once more.

"I'm gonna let you get undressed now"

"Oh don't wanna watch?"

"Not when you look like a 6 foot eggplant"

"Ouch I thnk I felt my self esteem die a little"

"Imma get dressed now"

Elphaba watched as Pfannee walked away and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Elphaba turned and looked at the mirror, noticing her skin that did indeed look a shade of violet.

"Huh, I do look like an eggplant"

Elphaba began undressing, tossing her clothes into the bin near her bed. Her long legs went through the holes of the tight pajama feeling cloth.

"What are we wearing?"

Elphaba turned, Pfannee was now as well wearing what Morrible has given them.

"She didn't"

"Oh she did Phan, she fucking did"

Both girls walked in front of the mirror, staring at their bodies which we both different in their own ways.

"She made us look like Lurline I can't!"

Pfannee let her hands roam her body, pinching at the umcomfortable areas the suit pulled tight against, then stared at the huge leaf the rested in between her nether regions.

"End my suffering"

"End my first Thropp"

"I asked you first"

"I asked you second"

The girls glared at one another before laughing each others asses off.

"Let's go before Morrible thinks we are mashing parts or something"

______________

Elphaba watched as Pfannee held Tibbetts hand in hers, both kissing one another.

They both had some type vr headset on them as well as wires on their arms which Elphaba had noticed earlier when they first began.

Elphaba looked over at Crope and Boq, both looked away from what was going on in front of them.

She looked at the screen which held both teens names in the corner and what they both were seeing.

Elphaba noticed that Tibbetts girl figure sparked a resemblance to Crope and she frowned knowing the boy was literally suffering as he did this.

Her eyes glanced over to Pfannees and she kept peering at hers.

She had to admit it looked...somewhat like Galinda she had to.

Galinda.

She wondered what she was doing.

Probably happy she was out of this hellhole of a place.

"Miss Elphaba, your turn"

Elphaba took a deep breath as she walked forward brushing past the two flustered teens.

Pfannee whispered in her ear.

"Might wanna close your eyes, I had to"

Elphaba nodded, standing in the circle that had two footprints below her placing her bare feet on them.

"Mister Crope, You are paired with Miss Elphaba"

Crope nodded as well, copying Elphaba and joining in the blue circle, placing his bare feet as well on the blue footprints underneath.

Brr handed them both the headsets while Morrible placed wires on their arms and other regions.

"Madame Morrible?"

"Yes Miss Thropp?"

"Why the wires?"

"Oh, so we can.. _measure_ spikes in heartbeat or excitement, other things"

"So basically you will be able to tell if we got horny"

"Well I wouldn't word it like that!", Morrible laughed "but yes".

Morrible walked away to the screens, Brr following close behind.

"Ok you two! Put on the headsets!"

Crope looked at Elphaba and smiled.

"So, this is happening"

"Yes, I guess it is"

"Trust me okay?"

Crope placed his on first, Elphaba followed next.

She could only see black but she could feel Crope's hands on her waist.

It shot a tingle down her spin as she felt the soothing movements of her friend.

She let her hands roam along his arms, she had to admit Crope has some nice muscles.

The scenery lit up, her eyes then adjusted to the bright light. She could see a figure stand before her, smiling.

It looked faguely liked Galinda, just a few things different. Like the fact the person was not female, Elphaba was not at all attracted.

Taking Pfannee's advice, Elphaba closed her eyes.

She felt a rush on air against her lips.

Crope was going in for the kill.

"Crop-"

She felt his lips move against hers, following his movemets as she let her hands glide up his body. His hands doing the same as well, inspecting every inch of her waist, down her thighs.

Elphaba froze as she let out a moan.

No.

No!

Think..

Think....

Galinda.

Focus on Upland.

Focus on her.

She is the one touching you, kissing you, the one bringing out everything inside.

Elphaba arms wrapped around Crope's neck pulling him flushed against her.

Pfannee watched in shock, as well as Boq and Tibbett.

"Umm, Children let's walk out now"

Brr led the teens out, all of them staring behind watching Elphaba and Crope. 

Morrible wasn't even paying attention to them as she fingered through a fashion magazine, earbuds in and walked out the room.

Crope and Elphaba were both kissing feverishly now, moans coming out from deep within each others throats.She felt Crope's hand land on her butt, pulling her deep against his body, closing a distance that she didn't know existed between their bodies.

She felt her body be moved across the room, her back landing against a wall, she didn't know what wall but it didn't matter.

All she could see was Galinda.

Crope pulled her up his hands still on her behind, her legs wrapping around him as she grinded against his pelvis.

Feeling..

NO.

Elphaba threw off the headset, pushing Crope back who felt on his ass. She could see the very, very obvious erection Crope had.

Crope took of his helmet, looked at Elphaba then looked down. He looked back up at Elphaba's flushed face.

"Elphaba! I-"

"It is just a boner, It's normal I'm flattered really"

"Really?"

"No, I wanna throw up"

"Oh jeez"

"No really! Pass me the small trashcan"

Crope went wide eyed and ran across and grabbed the pink badazzled trashcan.

Elphaba hunched over, throw nothing came out.

"I think those were just..nerves Elphaba"

"Yeah, probably"

She sat against the wall, Crope sitting next to her, covering his bulge with his hand.

"Soo..how was I?"

"Crope really?"

"I wanna know! Can I turn a lesbian on?"

"I was but not because of you"

"Wait, you were?"

"Shut up Mr.Hardon"

"Well I am proud of my penis"

Elphaba laughed.

"Oh I bet Tibbett enjoys it"

Crope laughed, placing his hand in Elphaba's, who just stared back.

A knock rang on the door, both teens looking at one another.

They could hear Morrible's voice behind the thin wood.

"Wanna mess with Morrible"

"Kiss me"

"Will do Thropp"

The door opened, Morrible walked in, Brr behind her.

"Where are-oh my unnamed god!"

The elders looked at Crope and Elphaba, who were both placing kisses on each others faces. Both turned and placed fake faces of shock on them.

Crope pulled his cloth linings while covering Elphaba who was bare.

"Were..you two?"

Crope looked down.

"I hope we didn't cause too much noise"

Madame Morrible walked back into the hall.

And screamed.

Then walked back in with a plastered smiled.

"You didn't like...ejaculate in her?"

Elphaba sat up, and smiled.

"Oh I pray he did"

Madame Morrible ran out, Brr following behind jogging.

Both teens began laughing, hearing her rant down the hallway.

"I AM NOT GONNA BE SUED FOR MISS THROPP BEING PREGNANT"

Crope and Elphaba were laughing hard as the rest of the teens walked in.

"What happened?"

Pfannee grabbed Elphaba's hand and pulled her up.

"Just getting back at Morrible"

___________

Elphaba sat down on her bed, she has a huge agrument with Madame Morrible about what had happened and was given the birds and the bees once more.

Though Madame Morrible did say she was proud Elphaba was accepting her heterosexuality.

Pfannee was deep in sleep when she had arrived, tip toeing her way through the room to let the girl rest and no way of waking up.

It felt like time was going so slow now, she could see the light shine through the small window curtain.

She couldn"t sleep, reading through the few books Morrible had approved her the read over the last few weeks of the program.

A tap rang against the glass.

Elphaba sat up, staring at the window.

Another tap.

"Just the wind and trees"

Another tap, and another.

Each coming after one another more often and in a pattern.

Elphaba walked over and pushed the curtain opened.

Gasping, she opened the window and pulled the person in for hug.

"Hi Elphie"

Elphaba wiped the girl's tears.

"Hi my sweet"


	18. Come with me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise visit from a blonde person.  
> Green person happy.
> 
> Then angst.  
> Sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming to an conclusion soon
> 
> RIP this book, it has been an amazing journey lol.

"My sweet"

She was here, Elphaba was holding Galinda in her arms, finally after so much time of not even seeing their faces.

Elphaba pulled back, hands stroking Galindas jaw in small circles, a small grin on her face.

"How..what are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you, but can you let me in...I'm cold"

Elphaba pulled Galinda in, both girls looked over at Pfannee, stirring in her sleep.

"So, want to answer my question?"

Galinda sat down against the wall, Elphaba following and sitting down next to her.

"Just...wanted to see how you were doing, how are you by the way?"

Elphaba smiled, her hand wrapped around Galindas. She stared into those ocean eyes, the deep blue that circled around her pupil.

"I missed you...so much"

Galinda laid her head against Elphabas shoulder, she could feel the girl shake against her touch.

"I missed you too Elphie"

She could hear a small whimper leave the girls mouth, Galinda looked up, her hand raising up to wipe the tear that dared to escape from the crease of Elphabas eye.

"Oh Elphie"

She wiped the tear, stopping as she laid her hand against her darkened cheek. Elphabas hand shot up, her hand now holding Galindas hostage against her face as she closed her eyes, reeling in the touch of the blonde.

"Galinda please"

"Please what?"

Elphaba opened her eyes, darkened mist covering the brown inside, dilated to the edge.

"Kiss me"

It wasn't even Galinda who pulled her in, Elphaba just clasped the back of her neck and pushed her lips against hers.

She had longed for this, just dreaming of when she could do this again, touch her again. Elphabas lip moved up and down, Galindas lips following insuit with the green girl.

Her tongue glided across the blondes lower lip, a small moan escaping from inside Galindas throat as her fingers threaded themselves in blonde locks.

Galinda pulled back, foreheads still touching as she gasped for air, Elphaba began placing small pecks on her face, one by one.

"I can't stay long Elphie, Dillamond is waiting out by the field"

Elphaba hands fell from her hair to her own lap, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Oh, okay"

Galinda held Elphabas hands in hers, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"Holy shit Upland?"

Both girls turned their heads in a flash. Pfannee was sitting up in her bed, a smile across her face, Galinda returned a smile as well.

"Hey"

Pfannee stood up, cursing at the cold floor while walking rather fast to the blonde. 

Her arms crushing her in a hug, she laughed and she pulled Galinda up from the ground.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"Shhh! Morrible"

"Oh yeah sorry", Pfannee began to whisper. "Sorry I just got excited"

Galinda looked out the window, she could see Dillamonds van in the distance, his front lights out to not draw attention in the darkness of the night.

"Dillamond said I had thirty minutes or so, give or take but he wants me to be back as soon as possible"

"I understand Glinda-Ga..Galinda"

Galinda looked over.

"Forget my name Elphie"

Elphaba face grew dark as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Just nervous"

"About what?"

"Its not important, don't worry"

"Elphie?"

Elphaba placed a kiss on her forehead, keeping her lips pressed against the blonde a few seconds longer than usual.

"Don't worry about me, never worry about me"

Elphaba smiled, though it was hard to see in the dark but the moonlight shined against her, emerald skin glowing.

"Kind of hard not to when I love you"

Galinda froze, Pfannee eyes widened as she held in a grin, whistling as she walked over to her bed once more.

Elphaba stared.

stared.

And stared.

And...stared.

"Elphie?"

"You love me?"

Galinda looked anywhere but directly at Elphaba, who was seemlingly doing the same as well.

"I..Elphie I-"

"AH!"

Galinda stood up, looking at the window, Elphaba did so too.

Fiyero ran across the field, Boq holding his hand as Morrible chased behind them.

"Oh fuck!"

Galinda climbed out of the window, she hopping out as she began to run.

"Galinda!!!"

Elphaba jumped out, landing on her knees before sprinting to catch Galinda.

But was pulled back, Brr held her by her arms.

"Let go of me! Galinda!!!!"

The blonde turned, Elphaba struggled against the mans arms as he pulled her tight.

"I'm sorry Miss Thropp, so sorry I-"

Brr froze, Dillamonds van drove across the field. He was going straight towards them at a fast, daring speed, dirt picking up behind him as he drove down the fields.

Fiyero and Boq jumped over the fence, the van coming to an halt as both boys piled in through an open door.

Dillamond jumped out, making eye contact with Galinda then looked at Brr.

Both men stared at one another, Brr arms dropping as Elphaba fell forward from the loss of contact.

"Dilly?"

"Brr go after them!!"

Morrible pushed Brr, anger risen in her face.

She practically growled as she spoke.

"Go get those faggots now!"

Brr walked closer.

"Don't you dare use that word again Madame!"

Madame Morrible stared, then laughed.

"I can't believe this...Are your old ways coming back Mister Brr those..sinful needs"

Brr looked down, out of the corner of his eye he could see Dillamond watching, the kids ordering him to leave.

"I quit"

"Whatt!"

Brr ran towards the van, running by Elphaba who just sat down on the dirt, mouth agape as she watched the man open the door and climb in the front seat next to Dillamond.

Brr smiled as he kissed Dillamond, tears coming down his face.

"I'm so sorry Dilly! I tried...god I missed you!"

Dillamond nodded, looking at Galinda who was still outside the van, ushering Elphaba to come.

"Elphie! Come on!!"

Elphaba just sat on the ground, frozen as she stared ahead.

Her body was rigid, her pulse was racing.

She couldn't move, she tried to get her muscles to stretch, flexing them to get something working but it wouldn't work.

"Miss Upland! We have to go!"

Morrible was already on the phone as it was, probably calling the police about what was occuring at this very moment.

Galinda watched, begging the green girl to stand.

Elphaba slowly stood up, looking down at the dirt.

"No"

Galinda heart stopped.

"Elphie?"

Elphaba wiped the tears that left her eye, walking backwards as she covered her face.

"No! No! No!"

Her father face was in her head.

_dyke..sinner...worthless child..abomanation_

His yells, screams filling the voids in her head as she fell to the ground, landing on her butt as she cried.

"Nessa! Oh Nessa!"

Nessa smiles appeared in front of her, her kind words, innocent face...

_I love you fabala...you are normal...I love you no matter what..fathers dumb anyway.._

Arms wrapped around Galinda, pulling her into the van as she let out a yell.

"Elphaba!!!"

The van screeched and drove off back across the field.

Galinda watched out the window, in the distance she could only see Elphaba on the ground, Morrible arms holding her in a hug as she made a disgusted face as the green girl sobbed into her shoulder.

* * *

"Elphaba!!"

Elphaba could hear Galindas yells in her head, her body in a fetal position on her bed as she cried.

"I'm so sorry my sweet"

Her face was buried into her pillow to muffle her cries, Morrible requesting she do so.

Pfannee was rubbing her back.

Elphaba mumbled something in the pillow.

"I can't hear you Thropp"

Elphaba looked up, her eyes puffy and tears streamed down her face.

"I said I am ready for graduation so I can just leave already!"

Elphaba threw her face back into the pillow, Pfannee continuing to rub her back as she laid down against her.

"Thropp?"

Elphaba turned her head, her long black hair covered her face like a curtain.

"What Dimples?"

Pfannee brushed her hair out of the way, green skin appearing as she laid it against the other side of her head.

"It's going to be better soon, I promise"

Elphaba looked into her eyes, the brown eyes locking with the green.

"You promise?"

Pfannee nodded, pulling Elphaba into a hug.

"I promise, you are going to get your happy ending"

Pfannee pulled away as the dorm door opened, Morrible walking in with two dresses.

"These are for graduation tomorrow, good night ladies"

Pfannee was shocked, Morrible must have been in a daze to not call out how close she was to Elphaba on the bed.

Elphaba groaned as she heard the door slam shut.

"Dimples?"

"Yeah Thropp?"

"I messed up bad, didn't I?"

Pfannee didn't even know how to respond.

She just pulled the green girl back into a hug, Elphaba emotionless in her arms as she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Pfannee let her fingers glide through the dark hair, a tear slipped down her cheek and onto the pillow below her.

For the first time...

She could feel Elphabas pain

Understand it.

Wishing she could just be the one to take it all away from her so the girl could finally breathe for once in her life.

"You never make mistakes El, your just going down a different route that will lead you back to her"

She continued on talking, not noticing that Elphaba was already fast asleep in her arms.

Elphaba dreaming of Galinda.

* * *

Galinda was sprawled across her bed, crying as Fiyero was cuddling next to her, an arm around her waist.

"Our plan failed Yero!!"

Fiyero soothed the girl, atleast to the best of his abilities.

Boq watching in shock, he had never seen the blonde cry this much before, not even when she was kicked out of the program.

"Galinda, its going to be okay!"

Galinda shot up, her voice deep with anger.

"Okay! Fiyero I just messed up my chances with Elphaba for...for good!"

Fiyero shook his head no, holding her hand as she began crying once more.

"Oh Elphieeeee whyyyyy"

She laid her head into Fiyeros chest, holding onto to his biceps as she trembled.

"Shh Glin Shh"

Fiyero looked at Boq, who was gave a small half sided grin.

"Hey soldier, wanna try plan b?"

Galinda looked up, wiping her nose with hankerchief.

"What?"

Fiyero laughed.

"Plan B? Remember?"

Galinda shook her head.

"We can't crash the graduation!"

Boq stood up, a grin on his face.

"Oh yes we can!"

"Come on Upland! Pleaseee?"

"I don't know"

Fiyero glared.

"Don't you want Elphaba back?"

Galinda scoffed, smacking his head.

"Of course! Just-"

"Don't you want to get back at Horrible Morrible?!"

Galinda eyes filled with anger, a new determination inside her.

"That bitch is screwed"

"Oh shit! Badass Galinda has arrived!"

Galinda laughed, wiping her eyes once more before walking over to the closet and grabbing the board.

"Plan B? Huh?"

Fiyero laid across Boqs lap.

"Yep!"

"Well, lets get this over with, come tomorrow Morrible is a goner"

Fiyero laughed, looking at Boq.

"I like this new Galinda"

"Glinda"

"What?"

The blonde looked at Fiyero, sitting the board on his bed.

"Galinda is the old me, the selfish, air-headed me..I am more than that now, my name is Glinda"


	19. Gay-aution time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grad-u-ation time come on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna do a "remastered" version of this book, adding scenes that I thought fucking sucked and took out but decided to put back in because hey...it made the story better.
> 
> (Also thanks to my friend Bi_Hobo_Boi for helping me with the last few chapters of this fic as well as getting me out of that writers block)

"Miss Elphaba! Miss Pfannee!"

Madame Morrible walked in the bedroom, sing-songy as she walked bed to bed to wake both girls up from their slumber.

Elphabas eyes fluttered open, her arm over her face. She pushed herself up on both hands as she glared at Madame Morrible.

"Up! Up! Up! Ladies!"

"Can we please sleep!? sleep!? sleep!?"

Madame Morrible smiled then growled.

"Oh Miss Elphaba...No"

The older woman pulled the comfy blanket off the slim, green body. Elphaba crying out as she felt the cold air touch and sway against her skin.

"Okay! I'm up!"

Madame Morrible smiled once more.

"Thats more like it"

Morrible did the same to Pfannee, who began to do a fetal position as she shivered against the soft mattress.

"Why is it so cold in here?!"

Morrible walked around and opened the window, light flying into the room instantly. Elphaba covered her eyes, the light so bright it actually hurt to even squint.

"You two need to get ready as soon as possible, we start graduation practice in 15 minutes!"

"Yes Madame Morrible", the younger girls said in unision "We will".

"Thank you"

With that, Madame Morrible left the room.

Elphaba took a deep breath.

Today was the day she would be confronted by Frex. Him deciding if she was as reformed as she said she would be by the end of the program, which...she wasn't...not one bit at all, she was in fact still gay and he would not be proud at all.

She could see his deadly glares, if looks could kill..she would be dead, a green mushy puddle on the floor that would be swept into the sewers and be casted down to Hell..well where Frex said she would go if she did not give up that distinct part of herself.

Nessarose, her lovely sister who was once like her father in belief, she told her sister more than once in front of her father how Elphaba tarnished the family name, how she would burn forever. 

Only if Frex knew how his little Nessa really was.

Nessa behind doors, away from her father told Elphaba she was fine with it, comforting her sister in anyway she can.

A tragic situation brought the two, very different sisters together.

"Thropp? You okay?"

Elphaba looked over Pfannee, who had now taken a seat next to her.

"I'm just ready for this to be over with, let..lets get dressed"

* * *

Glinda, Boq, and Fiyero packed a few waterbottles in their bags.

"Brr! You still know your way around the buildings?"

"I know every inch of the land, do not worry Miss Glinda"

Glinda couldn't believe what was happening, but boy did it make her happy.

A part of her didn't know if her family was going to show up at the graduatuion though she knew they had no reason to know.

She was basically out of the family now, it hurt knowing her parents possibly hated their own daughter, flesh and blood now..all because she was attracted to the same sex.

She lost her family because she was attracted to girls...

To Elphaba.

"Okay! What time is the opening ceremony?"

The teens looked at Brr, who was scratching the back of his neck.

"Um..well they should be practicing right about now and...spend a few hours doing so...5:00 I think is what Madame Morrible said"

Glinda nodded, adding the information to the board.

She felt like a badass, who wouldn't though.

They were doing something completely stupid all for love.

"We need to go check out whats going on, lets go"

* * *

Elphaba sat next to Pfannee, the teens were sitting in chairs in a straight line, though they had no distance between them since Morrible believed they were all finally straight, the words she said herself.

"Dear parents, thank you for coming today to celebrate your offsprings upbringing and acceptance of the heterosexual lifestyle"

Elphaba looked down, her mind drifting off so she didn't have to listen to this speech any longer.

Ten minutes go by...

Then fifteen...

Twenty...

A pinch on her leg startles Elphaba, looking next to her at Pfannee, the girl whose hand was on her own lap, pointing towards the side of the building.

Elphaba followed, and froze.

There peeking around the edge of the wall was no other than Glinda.

Elphaba looked over at Morrible, raising her hand.

"Madame Morrible?"

The older woman looked down at her, arms crossed as she groaned.

"Yes Miss Thropp?"

"May I go to the restroom...real quick?"

"You may, do not take long please"

Elphaba nodded, her arms stiff by her sides as she walked, quick towards the blonde.

She grabbed the blonde by her arm, dragging her away from where anyone could see her.

"What the hell are you doing here Galinda?!"

"I..came to see you..and it's not-"

"No, you have to go please.."

"Elphie"

"Don't call me that! Please..just go..I have to do this..for Nessa..for me"

Elphaba began to walk up the steps, Glinda following grabbing her arm just as she had done to her moments before.

"You told me at the start, you didn't believed this worked"

Elphaba turned, looking down at the smaller girl.

"Well..maybe I was wrong for once in my life"

"Elphaba please, don't do this"

"Galinda..my sweet..go"

Elphaba opened the screen door, opening the other as she walked in.

"I love you"

Elphaba stood frozen only for a few moments till she shut the door, leaving Glinda with no reply as she stood, holding in her emotions.

"Elphie?"

Fiyero came jogging up, wearing his ghillie suit.

The suit Glinda said she was not going to wear, being to embarrassed to put hers on so she gave it to Boq, who gladly accepted it.

"Upland? You okay?"

"She rejected me..again!"

The two ran as they saw Morribles shadow grow larger, she was walking straight towards their direction.

"Run", Fiyero motioned with his hands, Glinda and him ran around the corner, just as Morrible was walking around the corner.

Fiyero peered around the edge of the wall, watching as she walked up the steps and disappeared into the house.

"What do we do Fiyero?"

"I..don't know..I really don't know"

Glinda groaned, leaning against the pink wall of the house.

"I can't..leave her..she..her dad will kill her!"

Fiyero looked at the trembling blonde, putting his hand on her shoulder, Glinda looking right back at her.

"He won't 'kill' her-"

"I'm not saying he's actually going to kill her but..you should have seen how he was at the parents day..he was so..menacing"

"Most homophobic parents are, I know"

Glinda nodded, holding Fiyeros open hand.

"We need to go, We'll be ready soon...Elphaba will be fine"

Boq came running around the corner "Morrible!"

"Boq! God damnit!"

The teens ran, Morrible running out with a can of pepper spray as she yelled at them, shakng her fist in the air.

"Stay out you deviants!"

* * *

Elphaba puked in the toilet, chunks of her breakfast splashing in as she dropped to her knees.

She felt the touch of a hand on her shoulder and her hair being pulled back, looking through the corner of her eye she could see Crope. He slowly rubbed down her back as she sobbed in the head of the toilet, gagging at the rachid smell.

"You're okay, take deep breathes"

Elphaba slowly peeled herself away from the toilet, Crope holding her in his arms as they sat on the bathroom floor, clinging to one another.

"This is moving to fast, Frex is going to-I want Galinda so bad! I want Nessa! Crope!"

Crope held the girl closer, her tears absorbing into the cloth shirt he wore. "Shh El..Shh"

Elphaba slowed her heartbeat, feeling her blood rush around through her veins as she laid her head against his chest.

"I an fucked Crope....fucked beyond recognition"

Crope didn't respond, helping Elphaba back on her feet, the girl stumbling up as she clinged to his biceps.

"How long till the ceremony?"

Crope peered out the door then looked back at Elphaba "A few hours why?"

"Galinda..she's planning something"

* * *

"Please wear it!"

Fiyero ran around their room, holding the ghillie suit in his hands as he followed Glinda, the girl covering her ears as she spoke "La! La! La! La!"

"I cannot be the only one wearing it!"

"Oh yes you can!"

The blonde ran out of the room, then down the hallway and out of the house, Fiyero grabbing her from behind "please!"

"Let go of me! That suit is hideous, I don't want to look like a bush"

Fiyero held her tighter, Glinda could feel the suit against her body as she groaned, dropping her head "Finnneee"

Fiyero wooped, handing her the suit as he hopped back inside. Glinda just stared at the fabric in her hands, her thumb running it.

Two hours.

She had two hours left until she could hold Elphie in her arms, kiss her as much as she wants and desires oh! Glinda couldn't wait...

Third times the charm right? 

* * *

"Father! Look! Its Fabala!"

Nessa sped in her wheelchair down the dirt driveway, her wheels making dust as she sped towards her older sister with her arms open wide.

"Elphaba!"

The green girl held her sister in her arms, not noticing the tears that went down the younger Thropps face.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Ness"

Frex slowly walked to his daughters, glaring as he crossed his arms...looking around at what remained of the students.

"Where are the others? There was more correct?"

Elphaba nodded, still hugging her sister. 

"Some..left"

Frex smirked, holding the handles of Nessa's wheelchair "I am not surprised..well a little..you..didn't leave?"

Elphaba pulled back, hands behind her back as she spoke "I am still here aren't I?"

Frex..smiled, resting a hand on Elphabas shoulder "I..cannot believe I am saying this but..I am proud of you"

Both Nessa and Elphabas mouth dropped "What?"

"You..You finally learned, I am proud that you are know longer sinful as before and learned the proper ways of accepting being a woman and-"

"I understand...Father, you mustn't go on with the..compliments"

Frex nodded, pushing Nessa down to the seating portion of the ceremony, Elphaba walking by his side.

"Father! May Fabala show me her room?!"

Frex smiled, nodding and Nessa had a gleam in her eyes as she squealed, chippering at Elphaba "lets go lets go lets go lets gooooo"

Elphaba opened the door to the dorm, Nessa shuffled her way in and looked around at the room, pink..everywhere.

"How could you stand this?"

Elphaba sat on her bed "lots..and lots of patience"

Nessa wheeled herself next to Elphaba, looking through the packed boxes of Elphabas belongings. She picked up a random ball, throwing it across the room and it sprung back right at her causing her to scream, Elphaba laughing as she caught the ball.

"Wow how I missed you!"

Elphaba tossed the ball to Nessa, the girl throwing it once more, the ball speeding across the room till it flew back after it hit the wall...

Flying underneath one of the beds.

"I got it Fabala"

Nessa moved over to the bed, she pulled herself off the wheelchair, Elphaba rushed forward but Nessa brushed her off "I've done this before..please let me".

She bent down on her stomach, reaching for the ball then stopped, her eyes on another object, she pulled it out and stared.

"What's this?"

Elphaba looked up from the bed, her eyes widening as she lunged forward, grabbing the object "Its not for kids"

"What do you mean?!" Nessa held her grip on the object, her confusion causing her to grip the item harder and Elphaba struggled to come up with a reason why, pulling it away harder.

"What is going on here?"

Morrible walked in, Frex behind her as she walked forward torwards the sisters. Morrible looked at the item and gasped "oh my"

Frex walked by and stopped, taking it away from both girls then turned to Morrible "what..what is this?"

Morrible kneeded her fingers together "it..its a shocker Mr.Thropp"

Frex raised an eyebrow "a..shocker? Why.."

Morrible laughed, taking it away from Frex "Thats something you do not need to worry about-"

"No!" Frex held onto the shocker "please explain Madame"

Morrible clenched her fingers, chuckling "You don't believe these...children could have done this without..some..pain right?"

Frex shook his head, looking back ar Elphaba who was staring at the ground "Pain? I..Elphaba..I never wanted.."

Frex closed his eyes, turning back around "You hurt these children?"

Morrible laughed once more, her voice rising as she spoke "Why! They do it themselves!"

Nessa held her sisters hand, Elphaba had tears running down her face "I'm okay Nessa"

Elphaba just wanted this conversation to be over.

She wanted Galinda to hold her.

* * *

"Okay everyone ready? Over"

Glinda stared at Fiyero.

"Why are you saying over? We don't even have radios?"

Fiyero held his hand to his mouth "You are breaking up...over"

Glinda shook her head, holding in a laugh as Boq came around, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend "You look cute, Over"

"Not you too!" 

Everyone burst out laughing, Dillamond shared a kiss with Brr as the teens piled in the back of the van. 

"Seatbelts!" 

Now that everyone was buckled up, Dillamond sped off, dust picking up off the dirt road as he drove straight towards the hell hole they would be sneaking into.

Glinda stared out the window, she leaning on Fiyero's shoulder as he and Boq talked, laughing.

"Oh Elphie"

* * *

Elphaba wheeled Nessa out of the room, listening to the sound of Frex yelling at Madame Morrible which..was unexpected of him, she didn't even think he cared if she..was hurting herself.

"Why is Father so mad?"

"Adult things Nessa"

"Well..you are not an adult"

Elphaba laughed.

"I'll be 18 next month, you got me there"

Nessa chuckled, Elphaba pushing her down the walkway, until Nessa spoke again.

"Where is the blonde girl?"

She peered up at her sister, Elphaba wouldn't make eye contact with her "oh..I see"

"She..she was kicked out"

"Why?"

"She.."

Was Elphaba really going to tell her why? 

She trusted Nessa but sometimes the girl couldn't keep her mouth shut when needed and it only made her life harder then it already was.

"She..We kissed and-"

Nessa stopped the wheels, sending Elphaba to crash into the back.

"You two what?!"

Elphaba looked up at her sister grinning at her, her hands holding the two bigs wheels as she turned herself towards Elphaba.

"Wait...are you saying you got caught and she had to leave?"

Elphaba stood up, dusting off her dress.

"Yes"

"Shit"

"Nessa, watch your mouth"

"But..fine"

Nessa still smiled, Elphaba wheeling her once more down to the seating area.

"Do..you miss her?"

"Yes"

"She seemed nice, I could..I noticed she liked you..somewhat"

"What?"

"Family day...she seemed happy around you, it wasn't anyway I've seen someone look at you...You seemed more happy with her"

Elphaba didn't respond but sat Nessa next to the reserved chair for her father, she looked at the podium. Morrible stood there, an angered face as Frex came walking up to Elphaba.

"Elphaba when this is over we should talk okay?"

Elphaba nodded, brushing past Frex and taking a seat in her chair. 

The last of the parents had arrived and Elphaba watched as Crope frowned, giving his mother a hug as she ruffled his hair. Tibbett was sitting by himself, face in his hands. 

Pfannee took a seat next to her right as Morrible began speaking.

"Dear parents, thank you for coming today to celebrate your offsprings upbringing and acceptance of the heterosexual lifestyle."

Morrible held a smile on her face, Elphaba groaned knowing how long this speech was going on for, boy was it long because 15 minutes went by and Morrible still had a small stack of cards left.

"It has been long and hard but everyone..well some of these bright young men and women have suceeded, I will call down each and everyone of these aspiring adults, giving them their certificate and so forth."

Morrible held a card up.

"Crope, you may come down"

The brown haired boy stood up, standing tall as he walked down to the middle of the aisle, walking up the small steps to the podium and Morrible handed him his certifcate.

"Good job young man, you have pleased the unnamed god very much"

Crope mumbled under his breath "I doubt it"

It was then Tibbett then Pfannee who watched as her mother eyed her, a scowl on her face despite being 'happy' for her daughter.

"Elphaba Thropp, you may come down"

Elphaba flinched, looking at Pfannee, the girl nodded, then whispered "its okay"

Elphaba slowly stood up, all the parents eyes on her as she made her way up to Morrible.

The woman grinned, holding the paper out to Elphaba.

"You surprised me Ms.Thropp, I didn't believe you would make it...I guess you proved me wrong"

Did this woman literally forget what has happened over the last month?

"Thank yo-"

"Elphie!!!"

Elphaba hand was on the paper, she turned looking at the screaming voice of her name.

"Galinda?"

* * *

Glinda hopped out of the van, Fiyero doing a duck and roll across the grass as they watched.

"Fiyero"

The boy rolled forward, landing on his feet as he stood up, doing a little gun sign up and down. "Clear"

Glinda shook her head, there was no stopping him.

She ran forward, bringing a hand to her mouth "Ready? Over"

Fiyero chuckled "Roger that, I'm ready. Over"

Roger? Who the fuck is Roger-that is not important Glinda get your mind on track.

Dillamond and Brr stayed in the ban, watching as the teens ran across the driveway, ducking down as they passed the dorms. 

"The ceremony is out back..we need to get around"

"Glinda?"

The blonde turned to Boq.

"What?"

"What..what if this doesn't work?"

"It will..It has to, I can't lose her"

"Maybe..you should..do what you do best"

Glinda stared, Boq dropped the backpack he was carrying and sat it infront of Glinda.

"Open it"

Glinda did, it was pom poms.

"You think..I..should"

"Yup"

Glinda pulled them out, shaking them in her hands and she giggled at the sound they made when brushing together.

"Oh I missed this"

"Crope, you may come down"

Glinda heard Morribles yell in the mic, groaning.

"Lets go get Elphie"

The teens bent down, stalking their way to the gate to the backyard.

Glinda peered around the corner, they were in the back of all the chairs and Glinda watched as Crope was handed a paper, Morrible patting him on the shoulder.

"They started..where's Elphie?"

She couldn't see her over the friends and family that had showed up, filling in most of the seats given.

Tibbett went. 

Then Pfannee.

"Elphaba Thropp, you may come down"

Glinda watched as Elphaba stood up, making her way to the small stage.

"Glinda! This is your chance"

The blonde nodded, running forward with her pom poms.

"Elphie!!!!"

It went quiet, all eyes on her.

"Galinda?"

Elphaba stared, mouth parted. She had on hers on the paper Morrible was also still holding onto, the older woman scowling at Glinda.

"You! You should not be here! You-You!"

"Shut up Morrible! I have something to say!"

Elphaba watched, Glinda raising her hands in the air with the pom poms, 

"One, two, three, four, I won't take no anymore. Five, six, seven, eight, I want to be your mate"

Elphaba let go of the certificate, walking to the edge of the podium, Glinda continued shaking her pom poms together in a pattern.

"One, two, three, four, Elphie you are the one I adore. Five, six, seven, eight, Don't run from me because this is fate"

It was completely silent, Pfannees mouth including others were dropped to the ground, all in shock.

Madame Morrible yelled out "Miss Upland! If you think you can just walk right in here with your dyke atti-"

"Morrible! Quiet!"

Frex stood up, looking at Glinda then at his oldest daughter. He sighed, losing his eyes before looking back at the blonde.

He nodded at her. 

Elphaba couldn't believe it..he was giving his blessing?

"Take care of her"

Morrible ran off the podium, Glinda turned and booked it down the aisle "Elphie!"

Elphaba looked at Nessa.

"Go get your woman!!"

Elphaba smiled, jumping off the stage after Glinda.

Glinda ran, Boq and Fiyero were ahead as they jumped in the van.

"Galinda!!"

The blonde turned, hand on the door and she grinned, Elphaba was sprinting right towards the van and she jumped in, landing right on Glinda, kissing her as hard as she could.

"Oh Galinda!"

She kissed her again, peppering kisses all over her face.

"It's Glinda now"

Elphaba pulled back.

"What?"

"It..I'll explain later, right now I want to kiss you"

Frex watched as his daughter disappeared in the van, he held a smile on his face.

Morrible yelled, ripping up her certificates.

"No! No! That abo-"

Frex turned, scowling.

"Don't say anything about my daughter! Not one thing!"

Morrible shut up, clenching her fists.

"How can you be okay with this?!"

Frex walked closer, inches away from her face.

"She is my little girl, I love her..I raised her! I should have opened my eyes sooner..there was nothing wrong with her, she was just being herself.."

Frex walked back to Nessa, leaving Morrible stunned, sputtering out her words as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Father, is Elphaba going to come back home?"

"She will, I still need to have that talk with her".


	20. (GAY) Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An end to a story

"Glinda! My dad is gonna be here in an hour! Get your ass out of the goddamn shower!"

Two years had passed and Elphaba still had to yell at her girlfriend to stop wasting the water, she was already freaking out enough about the bill they got each month and it only seemed to raise each time.

"Make me Elphie!"

Big mistake.

Elphaba shrugged off her sweater, dropping it in the hamper as she barged in the bathroom, Glinda shrieking.

"Mind if I join you? I'd like to not smell like I came out of a swamp"

Glinda laughed, "what are you doin in me swamp" in a horrible accent, Elphaba couldn't help but laugh as she tossed off the rest of her clothes, joining the blonde in the shower.

"I hate you..I should have stayed at Morribles"

Glinda peered around, "Butcha didn't"

"Oh my god!"

Elphaba lunged at Glinda, the blonde shrieking once more as she tried to hold onto something, it was the green womans turn to shriek when they both tumbled down in the tub, laughing loudly.

"El-"

Elphaba brought her lips to Glinda, her hands at her waist as she pulled the blondes small body to hers.

"Elphie" she spoke through each kiss "Parents..here soon..won't be able..to stop"

Elphaba pulled back, kissing Glinda on the head, "fine..love you"

"Love you back"

Glinda kissed Elphaba once last time, hopping out of the shower and grabbing her towel, she got dressed and dazzled up as Elphaba finished, doing what she usually did.

Hoodies and Jeans.

"Elphie! You mustn't wear that!"

Elphaba poured herself some more coffee, sipping the smallest amount as she smiled at Glinda, "You're dating me..you have to deal with my awesome sense of style"

"Elphaba you literally have three looks"

Elphaba sipped her coffee, "Yes I know, homeless man, twelve year old boy and a hooker!"

Glinda burst out laughing, "And you get mad at me when I make-"

Elphaba raised her hand up towards Glinda, "silence"

Glinda shifted on her feet, "Fine" then walked over and wrapped her arms around Elphaba, who kissed her forehead.

"Okay, I'm sorry..are you okay?"

Glinda smiled, "of course! It's you I'm worried about..you..you've been acting weird all day"

"No I haven't"

"Yes..You have"

"No I haven't"

"Oh my god! Elphie! See!"

Elphaba looked away, sitting her coffee down on the counter, "I..Is this about your dad?"

Elphaba shook her head no, holding the blondes hand and squeezed, letting Glinda know she was okay.

"Okay, you know how I feel when you kept stuff from me...I'll figure it out"

"Will you now?"

Elphaba leaned down, one eyebrow raised as she smirked, "Yes..why yes I will".

A ding scared the two, Glinda jumped like a cat and ran over, looking through the peephole, "It's your dad and Nessa"

"Let them in"

Glinda opened the door, smiling wide as she hugged the two, Frex laughing as he hugged back with the same amount of force as the blonde.

"Why hello Glinda, how are you?"

"I am so good! Come in! Come in!"

Frex pushed Nessa in, the girl smiling as she wheeled herself to her sister, taking her by the hand and Elphaba yelped, all while being dragged down the hallway and into her bedroom.

Frex made eye contact with Glinda, "so?"

Glinda pulled out the small case from her pocket, the ring shining as she showed it to Frex, "Do you think..she will like it?"

Frex smiled, patting the blonde on her shoulder, "Glinda, she most certainly will"

Down in the bedroom, a..similar conversation was happening...

"Fabala! Let me see!"

"Ness! Shh!"

Nessa held in a squeal as she watched Elphaba pull out a ring, tears filling her eyes, "It's..mothers"

Elphaba nodded, sitting on her side of the bed as she stared in the small case, "Father said...I could, he gave it to me and I..Nessa, I am freaking out"

Nessa stopped next to her sister, the green woman leaning forward as she groaned, "Its going to be okay Fabala"

Elphaba shot back up, "What if it doesn't! What if she says no or what if she wants to break up or-"

Nessa pulled Elphaba into an hug, "El, the only what if you should be thinking about is what your wedding is going to be like after she says yes"

"Wise words Nessa"

"I learned from the best"

Elphaba held a hand to her heart.

"Glinda"

Then dropped it, "oh screw you, I thought we were having a sibling bonding moment there"

"Worry about your soon to be wife"

"She hasn't even said yes yet!"

Nessa laughed, leaning back in her wheelchair, "oh she has, she just doesn't know it yet"

Elphaba chuckled, closing the ring case and putting it in her pocket, getting up from the bed and she laughed once more, "I got this, I got this"

Nessa chanted after her, "You got this woop woop"

* * *

A few hours had passed.

Elphaba was getting along with Frex, Glinda and Nessa were getting closer together as well as Fiyero and Boq who showed up later with tons of food and beer, which Frex depised.

"Ooh! Ooh! Elphie! Let's take some pictures!"

Glinda pulled out her phone, handing it to Fiyero who shrugged, holding the phone up as he bite into a donut.

"Okay um...squeeze me tight!"

"Okay?"

Elphaba pulled Glinda into a hug, smiling at the camera and let go once she heard a click.

"I'm gonna-"

"One more! Please!"

Elphaba eyed her girlfriend, "fine one more"

The blonde smiled, "funny face"

Elphaba groaned then laughed, sticking her tongue out as Fiyero took another picture, about to hand the phone back when-

"One more Elphie!"

Elphaba pulled Glinda in another hug, "okay I swear this is the last one"

Glinda nodded, "okay! Um..Oh! I got an idea!"

Elphaba smiled, her girlfriend looked...way more bubbly than usual, she held her hands as she was pulled towards the center of the room.

"Okay! Elphie! I am going to go on one knee alright!? You just acted like really surprised like I just asked you to marry me"

Elphaba slowly turned away from the camera, her breath hitched as she looked at the blonde who just as she said, was on one knee, holding a ring out infront of her.

"You supposed to act surprised! Here! Maybe..this will help"

Glinda took a deep breath, "Elphaba Thropp, will..will you marry me?"

Elphaba's mouth dropped, a hand covering her mouth, Glinda realized her eyes were watering as she began to sob, "Yes! You nut!"

Frex and the others cheered, Nessa shaking Boq back and forth as she yelled out "Lets go Lesbians!"

Glinda slid the ring on Elphabas finger, the green woman stared at the shiny gem then pulled the blonde into a kiss, all while the two still cried in each others arms.

Fiyero laughed, handing Glinda back her phone and Elphaba looked at the screen, fucking Fiyero was recording the whole damn time.

"Look how cute you look Elphie! Elphie?"

Glinda turned, Elphaba was looking down in her hand, holding a near identical ring case, "Fuck..timing though huh?"

Glinda smiled, "Well? You're supposed to be on one knee"

Elphaba laughed, then her eyes widened "oh? You want..me to"

Glinda nodded, squealing and she did a little jump in the air, eyes were back on the two woman once more.

Elphaba got down on one knee, holding the ring out to Glinda, who was crying again.

"Oh Glinda!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Please continue! I have been wanting this my whole life!"

Elphaba laughed, "Glinda Upland, will you marry-"

"Yes!"

Glinda lunged at Elphaba, the woman crashing on the floor, full of laughter, the others laughing as well as the two showered each other in kisses.

"I love you, I love you, I love you"

"Elphie!"

Fiyero shook his head, looking at Frex, "Woman, am i right?"

Frex eyed Fiyero, "thats my daughter..and yes"

* * *

Night had fallen, it was now only the two engaged lovebirds together in bed, cuddling one another.

"Isn't this supposed to usually lead to sex?"

Glinda laughed, kissing Elphaba.

"Thats dancing but..maybe, maybe thats just us"

"I like us"

"Me too Miss Upland"

Elphaba shook her head, "Uh no, I like my last name"

Glinda gasped, "I asked you first and you said yes M'am, plus..I was kidding, I..want your last name anyway"

Elphaba pulled Glinda closer, "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm..not actually in the family anymore anyway so..I rather be a Thropp anyday"

Elphaba smiled, talking dreamily as she kissed the blond once more, then on the shoulder, "Glinda Thropp, I like the sound of that"

"Me too"

Elphaba stared, stroking down Glindas body, pulling at her panties, "I believe this is where we begin to have sex yes?"

"Come here"

The blonde pulled the black haired woman on top of her, she had been waiting for this all day.

Glinda moaned as Elphaba trailed kisses down her body, pulling her underwear away and tossed it..somewhere

"Elphie..when oh wow..that"s good umm..we..are finished, we should talk about something"

Elphaba pulled herself up from between Glinda's legs, "what?"

"Oh you know...kids"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : You will only understand this chapter and its references if you have an elite sense of humor, as well as spend at least 1 to 5 hours a day looking at tik tok.


End file.
